


Profesorův mazlíček

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Příběh o tom, jak jeden zlomyslný ryšavý kocour dokáže během jediného týdne obrátit Bradavice vzhůru nohama.<br/>Docela výstižný je Severusův postřeh v jedné z pozdějších kapitol: „Nakonec ani nebudeme potřebovat Temného Pána. Ta kočka to zvládne sama.“<br/>A je to opravdu kočka. Nevyklube se z ní žádný ten Harry, ani Draco pod vlivem lektvaru nebo přeměny, naštěstí. Protože takové lumpárny, jako tahle zrzavá pohroma, by člověk nevymyslel.<br/>Translated with a permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Láska na první pohled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Teacher's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114085) by Werecat99. 



**Láska na první pohled**

Pro Severuse Snapea, bývalého smrtijeda a současného profesora lektvarů, to byl běžný školní den. Po několika odučených hodinách byl vcelku spokojen s počtem stržených kolejních bodů, žebříček dne vedl Nebelvír s mínus šedesáti pěti body. Rozdal několik školních trestů a velmi uspokojivě je všechny hodil na Arguse Filche, který stráví příjemný večer ve společnosti Freda a George Weasleyových – protože Snape měl na večer jiné plány.

Dokončil papírování, nacpal opravené úkoly svých zabedněných studentů do šuplíku, vešel do svých soukromých pokojů a zavřel za sebou dveře od pracovny. Sundal si hábit a hodil ho na postel, zatímco pohledem visel na malém balíčku na stole uprostřed místnosti. Do nízké sklenice si nalil kapku ohnivé whisky a třesoucíma se rukama začal rozbalovat balíček. Oči mu zářily vzrušením, když četl název své nové knihy: Vykuchej a nalož aneb Nalezněte znovu smysl života, kterou napsal nechvalně známý alchymista Gerald Dračí dech.

Přejel prsty po tvrdých deskách knihy. Mnoho let se snažil vystopovat její kopii, ale většina z nich byla ukryta v soukromých sbírkách. A teď, když konečně jeden exemplář získal, se chystal, že si každou minutu čtení důkladně vychutná. Ten okamžik mu nic nemohlo pokazit.

Nebo si to aspoň myslel.

Na moment zvedl oči od knihy, aby si podal sklenici a s překvapením si uvědomil, že není sám. Na jeho posteli seděla velká, světle rezavá kočka, uvelebená přímo na jeho hábitech, jejichž tmavá látka teď byla plná kočičích chlupů.

Snape se zamračil. Jak se ta kočka, pro všecko na světě, vplížila dovnitř?

Podle velikosti hlavy to byl nejspíš kocour, zřejmě majetek některého studenta. Kocour měl obojek a Snape si pomyslel, že je na něm nejspíš jeho jméno.  _ A doufejme, že je tam taky jméno majitele,  _ pomyslel si a ušklíbl se. Někdo přijde o spoustu bodů a nejspíš si taky vykoleduje školní trest. Popošel k posteli a natáhl ruku, aby obojek prozkoumal.

Kočka natáhla pracku a vystrčila ostrý dráp.

Snape opatrně stáhl ruku.

Kočka udělala totéž.

Snape se podrážděně zamračil. Přece se nenechá zastrašit kočkou!

Na druhé straně, ty drápy vypadaly skutečně dost ostře. Možná bude situace vyžadovat jiný přístup a z jeho strany dostatečně silnou vůli. Soustředil se na úkol. Usmál se.

„Pěkná kočička,“ zavrněl na kočku. Avšak pokus o sladké vrkání z jeho úst zněl

spíš jako „Avada kedavra.“

Kočka mu na to samozřejmě nenaletěla a zasyčela na něj.

Úsměv, který stejně vypadal spíš jako úšklebek, mu zmizel z tváře. Pokusil se vytáhnou z pod kočky hábity a tak to stvoření shodit na zem, ale kočka zavrčela a znovu vystrčila drápy. Snape se jen tak tak vyhnul ošklivému škrábanci.

O krok couvnul a pozoroval kočku. 

_ Milosrdný Merline,  _ pomyslel si,  _ mohl bych přísahat, že se mi ta kočka posmívá.  _

Kočka znovu zavrčela velmi znepokojivým způsobem. 

_ Vzpamatuj se, Severusi,  _ nařídil sám sobě,  _ jsi muž, nebo myš? _

Odolal nutkání zapištět a uvažoval, jestli by neměl poslat pro Filche. Školník byl zaníceným milovníkem koček a určitě by věděl, jak se s tím vypořádat. Na druhou stranu, tímto způsobem by zase veřejně přiznal, že se nechal terorizovat kočkou. Taková informace rozhodně nesmí opustit jeho komnaty.

A pak mistra lektvarů osvítilo. Velmi pomalými pohyby vytáhl hůlku. Jakmile to kočka uviděla, zvedla se ze sedu a byla připravena skočit na Snapea v tu chvíli, kdy by se odvážil ukázat na ni hůlkou. Snape namířil hůlku jiným směrem a použil přivolávací kouzlo.

Miska tuňákového salátu se objevila na stole.

Kočka se podívala na Snapea, pak na misku, pak zpátky na Snapea, jako kdyby zvažovala, jak zareagovat. Olízla se, pak konečně vyskočila z postele a s hlasitým předením zaútočila na tuňákový salát.

Snape vydechl úlevou.

_ Pokud je nemůžete porazit, podplaťte je,  _ pomyslel si se samolibým úsměvem.

Když pak uviděl, v jakém stavu jsou jeho hábity, pokryté tunami narezlé srsti, znovu se zamračil.

Té kočky by se měl zbavit co nejdřív.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. To se líp řekne, než udělá

Snape se opatrně přibližoval ke kočce, která se hltavě krmila svým úplatkem. Polykala a předla zároveň a mistr lektvarů fascinovaně dumal, jak to, že se neudusí. Když se pomalu dostal až ke stolu se zvířetem, kočka se otočila, podívala se na něj velkýma, žlutýma očima a na okamžik přestala žrát. Pak usoudila, že byl jejím znechuceným pohledem poctěn dostatečně a vrátila se k jídlu.

Snape se opatrně natáhl, aby prozkoumal obojek. K jeho překvapení se kočka nebránila a v klidu se cpala dál. Obojek sklouzl ke straně a tak mohl přečíst jméno „Gingerhead“. Na druhé staně kulaté medaile se skvěl nápis „Hrdý člen Zmijozelu.“

Kočka patřila jednomu z jeho studentů? To bylo velmi neobvyklé. Zmijozelští si obvykle vybírali jako mazlíčky spíš hady nebo ropuchy.

A jméno majitele kočky na obojku stejně nebylo.

**********

Gingerhead: 

To proto, že my kočky nemáme majitele, ty imbecile. Máme sluhy.

Děkuji za pohoštění. Mohl by z tebe být celkem slušný domácí skřítek. Ale prosila bych, abys zůstal raději oblečený. Moje ubohé oči by nemusely snést tolik vzrušení.

Mám ještě hlad. Zajímalo by mě, jestli by mi přidal, kdybych ho zase trochu zastrašovala. Oh, možná později.

Koukněte na něj, jak se diví, proč mám na známce „Zmijozel!“ Věř tomu nebo ne, vážně jsem členem tvé koleje. Moudrý klobouk v tom měl naprosto jasno. Zvlášť když viděl mé drápy.

Nemůžu uvěřit, že se odvážil prohlásit, že bych měla být zařazena do Nebelvíru! Lev v jejich znaku je jen žalostné nedopatření. Moji obrovští bratranci jsou všecko možné, jen ne stateční tvorové. Celý den prospí a pak šlohnou kořist svým kámošům. Jsou to dokonale neschopní lovci. Než pohnou tlapou, jejich kořist stihne zdrhnout na míle daleko. A to nemluvím o té příšerné hřívě. Vážně naprosto dokonalý maskovací prostředek – v okruhu mnoha kilometrů je nikdo nepřehlédne. Ale na druhou stranu, když se sem tam setkají se stejně hloupoučkými lidskými samci, kteří se je odváží napadnout, hádejte, kdo z nich nakonec dostane nažrat, navzdory všem mýtům? Odtud asi pochází ta pomýlená představa o lví statečnosti.

Pěkně děkuji, takový hlupák já nejsem. A navíc jsem zatraceně dobrý lovec. Škoda, že se ten pták vedle Moudrého klobouku rozhodl, že raději shoří, než aby se stal mou večeří. Teď budu muset počkat, než mu stehýnka znovu obrostou masíčkem.

Ale přiznávám, že jsem vážně mizerný hazardní hráč. Už nikdy se nenechám Protivou nalákat, abych si zahrála hru „Kdo dokáže.“ Teď kvůli tomu musím týden žít ve společnosti tohohle dvounožce.

Zajímalo by mě, jaký druh to je. Vypadá jako netopýr, ale je příliš velký. A hlavně netopýři mají roztomilé čumáčky – přímo k nakousnutí – zatímco tenhle je vyzbrojený zobákem. Že by to byl pták? Ale kde má peří?

Ne, Gingerhead, nic si nenalhávej. Zase máš na krku člověka.

Ale tenhle ani nepáchne člověčinou.

**********

Snape se snažil přijít na to, jak se kočky zbavit. Když dokončila obřad umývání a přestala si velkým jazykem olizovat čumák a tlapky, seskočila ze stolu a protáhla se. Pak popošla k zavřeným dveřím a otočila se k němu.

 _Konečně,_ pomyslel si, _ta zatracená kočka odchází._

Otevřel dveře a čekal, až kočka odejde. Neodešla. Zavětřila, udělala pár krůčků, zkontrolovala nové prostředí a vrátila se dovnitř. Snape ovládl nutkání kočku nakopnout, protože si vzpomněl na minulý rok a kousanec od Chloupka. Kdyby ho ta potvora poškrábala, nikdy by se neodvážil požádat Filche o pomoc.

Kočka stále vyhlížela ven, ale jinak se nehýbala. Snape se cítil neuvěřitelně hloupě, když tady tak stál a dělal kočce dveřníka.

„Fajn. Ať je po tvém.“ zavrčel Snape, zavřel dveře a přiznal tím porážku.

Převlékl se do noční košile, zatímco na něj kočka upřeně zírala. Pak padl do postele a uvažoval o tom, že k tomu, aby se vypořádal se svým návštěvníkem, bude nezbytně potřebovat pár rukavic z dračí kůže.

Když kočka vyskočila na postel a uvelebila se mu na zadku, pochopil, že bude potřebovat taky kalhoty z dračí kůže.

 


	3. Spát a možná i snít

Gingerhead:  
Nudím se.  
Chci se dostat z téhle vydýchané místnosti a prozkoumat sklepení pod ní. Chci lovit myši, honit ostatní hradní kočky, které si myslí, že mohou zabrat moje teritorium, a možná se trochu potěšit s těmi rozkošnými dámami, které jsem zahlédl cestou sem. Ale místo toho, abych se bavil bojem a rozmnožováním, musím snášet přítomnost toho chrápajícího dvounožce.  
Och, mé ubohé uši! To jsem si mohl myslet. Není divu, že vyluzuje takové zvuky, s tím chobotem, co mu trůní na obličeji. A to se nezmiňuji o tom, jak legračně je cítit. Jako by po hlavě spadl do bublajícího kotlíku.  
A když nad tím tak přemýšlím, co to vlastně používá na vlasy? Majonézu?  
Chce se mi čůrat! Nemám tu žádnou bedničku!

**********  
Naléhavé mňoukání přímo do ucha vytrhnulo Snapea ze spánku. Zamumlal něco jako „Cruciatus je příliš milosrdný,“ skopnul Gingerhead z postele, otočil se a přitiskl si polštář na hlavu.  
To neměl dělat.

**********  
Gingerhead:  
Jak se opovažuješ? Jediná věc, kterou jsi měl udělat, bylo přivolat bedničku! Teď poneseš následky!  
Budu tvou vanu používat jako svůj záchodek. Ačkoliv mám podezření, že ty ji stejně nikdy nepoužíváš.

**********  
Když Snape vstal, odklopýtal přímo do koupelny, aby se opláchl a probral. Ale ještě dřív, než mu oči mohly prozradit ten ohavný skutek, nozdry zachytily strašlivý zápach. Vytřeštěnýma očima zíral na recyklované zbytky kočičí večeře a nemohl se ubránit pochybnostem, jestli to zvíře byla skutečně kočka.  
Jak, u Merlinova jména, může něco takového pocházet z kočky?  
Z krávy? Možná. Z kočky? Nepravděpodobné! A přesto pravdivé.  
S povzdechem se vrátil do ložnice, aby se oblékl. Domácí skřítkové mohou uklidit ten nepořádek později. A pak uviděl, že všechny jeho černé hábity jsou pokryty kočičími chlupy.  
I po třetím použití čistícího kouzla chlupy stále držely. Bylo jich méně, ale byly tam. Zatímco přemýšlel o břitvě a holicí pěně, oblékl se a odkráčel do Velké síně.  
Gingerhead ho následovala v těsném závěsu.  
Když se Snape posadil na své místo mezi ostatními učiteli, uviděl, že ředitel bubnuje prsty o stůl a vypadá doopravdy naštvaně. A pak Gingerhead vyskočila a začala pít vodu z jeho poháru.  
„Severusi,“ uslyšel Brumbálův pevný hlas, „sundej svou kočku ze stolu.“  
„To není moje kočka,“ namítl.  
„Tak proč si otírá hlavu o tvoje rameno?“ odpověděl chladně ředitel.  
Nečekané vyjádření náklonnosti sebralo Snapeovi na chvíli řeč, ale pak si všiml zajiskření v kočičích očích.  
Vyhlášení války.  
„Tvůj mazlíček,“ pokračoval Brumbál, „se Merlin ví jak vplížil do mé kanceláře, natolik vyděsil chudáka Fawkese, že se rozhodl shořet a pak se posadil na Moudrý klobouk. Ta ubohá věc je plná chlupů a bude mě stát hodně času a energie, než se mi podaří vrátit ho do původního stavu.  
Snape zíral na Gingerhead, která si začala umývat genitálie přímo na učitelském stole.

**********  
Gingerhead:  
Nemůžu za to, že je váš klobouk nevychovaný. Dovolil si dělat si ze mě legraci a tvrdil, že kdybych měl na sobě kloubouk, vypadal bych směšně. Tak jsem mu ukázal, jak směšně bude vypadat, když bude mít na sobě kočku. Když jsem z něj udělal placičku, už se nesmál. A pak se konečně rozhodl, že mě zařadí do mé koleje.  
A pokud jde o nošení hloupých klobouků, tvůj šéf by snadno vyhrál první cenu. Jeden z nich příště rozcupuju.  
Počkat! Co je tohle?  
U Merlinovy bradky, to je šťabajzna!

**********  
Do Velké síně právě vstoupil Filch s paní Norrisovou v náručí. Když uviděla Gingerhead, seskočila a popošla těsně k učitelskému stolu. Podobným způsobem se Gingerhead přiblížil k ní.  
Snape s velkými rozpaky sledoval obě kočky, které si navzájem uprostřed Velké síně očichávaly intimní partie.

**********  
Gingerhead:  
Zdravím tě!  
Co dělá tak roztomilé koťátko na místě jako je tohle?  
Chtěla bys mi učesat ocas?  
Dovolila bys, abych ti upravil fousky?  
Půjdeš ke mně domů, abych ti mohl...ehmm...ukázat svou sbírku potkaních ocásků?

**********  
Velmi rozzlobený Filch popadl vřískající paní Norrisovou. Kočka se snažila uniknout z jeho sevření a vrátit se ke svému ctiteli, ale marně.

Předtím, než z Velké síně odešel, pohlédl Filch na Snapea tím nejjedovatějším možným způsobem a zaskučel:  
„Nepouštějte tu svou zvrhlou bestii k mému andílkovi!“  
„Ale to není moje kočka,“ zaprotestoval mistr lektvarů a vtiskl se hlouběji do své židle.  
A Gingerhead znovu vyskočila, usadila se mu na klíně a začala příst.


	4. Ohně žár a kotle var

Severus Snape byl ve třídě. Dvouhodinovka lektvarů s otravnými nebelvírskými a zmijozelskými druháky. Jako kdyby přítomnost naprosto-nesnesitelného-chlapce-který-přežil a jeho kamarádíčků nebyla dostatečně nepříjemná, teď musel snášet navíc ještě přítomnost toho kočičího postrachu. Zmíněná kočka seděla na okraji jeho stolu a s velkým zájmem shlížela dolu na studenty. Snape pocítil neodolatelnou chuť ještě ji trošku postrčit, nejlépe přímo do vroucího kotlíku.

_Proč nejdeš a nesedneš si vedle Longbottoma?_

Pomyslel si Snape a jedovatý úsměv mu zkřivil koutky úst. Gingerhead si ho nevšímala, ale zbytku třídy Snapeův výraz neušel a mezi studenty se začalo šířit chvění. Mistr lektvarů má dnes špatnou náladu. Veškerou silou vůle se přinutili soustředit se na učení.

„Dnes budeme vařit Lektvar chabé mysli.“ Jeho hluboký hlas se rozléhal studenou místností. „Je to lektvar, který napodobuje účinky proslulého skřetího prokletí, jehož výsledkem je dramatické snížení inteligence oběti, která je takto donucena chovat se jako vesnický blázen. Podobně, jako je tomu u většiny mých současných i minulých studentů, pokud mohu dodat. “Na minutu se odmlčel, očima přejel po svých posluchačích a ujistil se, že mu všichni věnují naprostou pozornost.

„Přísady,“ pokračoval, „jsou uvedeny na tabuli. Jakmile práci dokončíte, označte svůj lektvar a zanechte vzorek na zkušebním stole. Bude následovat testování vzorků, ale vzhledem k duševní úrovni třídy patrně ani správně připravený lektvar nezpůsobí žádné změny.“ dodal pohrdlivě.

Gingerhead s velkým zájmem sledovala, jak studenti začali plnit Snapeovy pokyny. Netrpělivě mávala ocasem, zatím nerozhodnutá, jak se zachovat. A zběsilé pohyby jejího dlouhého ocasu zatím způsobily na Snapeově stole spoušť - všecky papíry a brky se rozlétly po zemi. Gingerhead chtěla jeden z brků ulovit, jenže zapomněla, že už není kotě, ale mohutná dospělá kočka se značnou váhou. Když se silnými zadními tlapami odrazila od stolu s úmyslem skočit po tom darebném brku, těžký kus nábytku se nebezpečně rozkýval a Snape se k němu okamžitě vrhnul, aby ho vyrovnal a zabránil tak nové katastrofě.

Samozřejmě, že očím studentů nic z toho neuniklo. Z několika míst se ozvalo chichotání, ale mrazivý pohled černých očí všechny spolehlivě umlčel. Pak se otočil a zamračil se na kočku, která spokojeně žvýkala svůj brk.

„Jdi a dělej něco užitečného, ano?“ přikázal kočce. _Chyť krysu. Jdi otravovat Lockharta. Běž si hrát s paní Norrisovou – och, počkej, tohle vynech, nebo mě Filch zabije, jakmile uvidí, že si nějaký zatracený kocour užívá s tou jeho vlastní chlupatou obludou._

Samozřejmě, že ho Gingerhead ignorovala a pokračovala v přežvykování svého brku.

 

*********

Gingerhead:

To peří je teda dobrota.

Ale kde je zbytek toho ptáka? Nemohu přece poobědvat jen jedno peříčko!

Podívejme se.... třeba jedno z těch dětí připravuje dušené kuře.

Tohle to není. Ani tady to. Áách, brácho, co oni to kuchtí? Tyhlety kotlíky smrdí! Nemůžu uvěřit, že plýtvají nakládanými žabími stehýnky na takovej sajrajt! No nic, budu je asi muset sníst syrová.

Vážně se cítím líp. Nebylo by ještě něco?

 

**********

„Profesore Snape... Pane... vaše kočka mi sežrala nakládané ropuší nohy!“ Weasleyho hlas přinutil Snapea zvednout oči od písemek, které právě opravoval.

„Odebírám Nebelvíru pět bodů, pane Weasley, za to, že nedáváte pozor na své pomůcky,“ zasyčel Snape. S tou kočkou bude nakonec možná docela zábava.

„Cože?“ Ron byl šokován. „Vaše kočka je sežrala a potrestaný jsem já?“

„Není to moje kočka, pane Weasley, a navíc mám dojem, že si koledujete o trest po škole,“ varoval ho Snape. Ale Ron se nehodlal vzdát.

„Když já sním Malfoyovy nakládané ropuší nohy, taky strhnete body Zmijozelu?“ zeptal se.

„Jste připraven otestovat svůj lektvar, Weasley? zeptal se. „Dělal jste dojem, že rozhodně ano.“ _Ach, neblaze proslulá nebelvírská statečnost …. nebo spíš nebelvírská hloupost._ Ale Longbottomův hlas přerušil jeho myšlenky.

„Pane, vaše kočka strčila hlavu do jedné z vašich sklenic.“

Snape s hrůzou sledoval, jak vyděšená Gingerhead háže hlavou ze strany na stranu a snaží se setřást sklenici, ve které jí uvízla hlava. Svými zoufalými pokusy srazila z polic několik dalších nádob. Třídu naplnily zvuky tříštícího se skla zároveň se zápachem z několika rozbitých sklenic, jejichž obsah vytékal na podlahu. Snape se rozběhl, aby se pokusil Gingerhead chytit a vyprostit jí hlavu, ale marně. Kočka zasyčela, drápla a utekla a během svého úprku srazila několik kotlíků s vroucím obsahem. Vzduch okamžitě naplnila pára a strašlivý puch, spolu s křikem několika studentů, kteří si popálili ruce při pokusu chytit své kotlíky.

Snape v duchu zaklel a hnal se za kočkou. Ale uklouzl na polité podlaze, spadl a přistál na zadku způsobem pro mistra lektvarů neobyčejně nedůstojným . Na jeho tváři se na kratičký okamžik objevil výraz bolesti, ale okamžitě ho potlačil. Ani za veškeré poklady celého světa by nepřipustil, aby se kdokoliv dozvěděl, že si při tom neblahém přistání vrazil do svých spodních partií rozbité sklo.

Gingerhead mezitím pořádně zabrala oběma zadními tlapkami a podařilo se jí zbavit se své helmy.

A teď se šťastně převaluje v jejím rozsypaném obsahu, sušených listech vytrvalé byliny, známé jako _Nepeta cataria._ Nebo jinak, šanta kočičí.

V tu chvíli se rozlétly dveře a ředitel školy vstoupil do místnosti, následován profesorkou McGonagallovou a Filchem. A zatímco se paní Norrisová běžela připojit k Gingerhead na párty se šantou, Brumbál zíral na spoušť před svýma očima.

„U Merlinovy brady, co se tady stalo?“

„To byla kočka pana profesora, pane řediteli.“ odpověděl bleskově Weasley. „Polekala se a shodila nám kotlíky.“

Pod Brumbálovým studeným pohledem a s ostrou bolestí v zadku, která mu bránila v pohybu, se Snapeovi podařilo pronést jedinou větu na svou obranu.

„Ale to není moje kočka....“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Zahrej to znovu, Protivo!

_**Poznámka autorky** : Navzdory tomu, co zpívá Protiva, Snape v tomto příběhu není gay. Protiva ho jenom rád dráždí. A já taky. Řádky mezi hvězdičkami jsou Gingerheadiny myšlenky._

 

Poté, co Severus Snape odešel ze třídy, zamířil rovnou do sborovny a doufal, že tam ho ta mizerná kočka nevystopuje. A kdyby přece náhodou, pořád tu byla naděje, že by její pozornost mohl přitáhnout některý jiný profesor. Ale hned za prvním rohem klesly jeho šance na polovinu.

_*Nazdárek! Kam půjdeme?*_

„Jdi pryč,“ zasyčel Snape a kráčel dál.

Kočka šla samozřejmě za ním, ale problémy přišly tentokrát z jiné strany. Po pár metrech uslyšel Protivův výsměšný hlas.

„Dobrý večer, profesore Snape. Neseděl jste v poslední době na něčem … zajímavém?“

Snape zrudnul a cítil, jak mu stehy ve stydké oblasti velice nepříjemně zaškubaly. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se odhodlal obrátit se se svým problémem na lékouzelnici, a v té době už by použití léčebného kouzla nadělalo víc škody než užitku. Takže teď byl nucen po dva dny snášet obtíže tradičních léčebných metod a teprve pak bude možné bezpečně použít kouzlo, které ukončí jeho utrpení.

A Protiva to nepochybně zjistil, protože si začal prozpěvovat.

_Snape hrozný problém má,_

_v gatích ho ukrývá,_

_rozbité sklo a kočičí drápy,_

_zadek mu zdobí krvavé šrámy._

„Zmiz, Protivo,“ zavrčel Snape a zatnul zuby.

Duch se dál naprosto nevzrušeně vznášel poblíž.

„Nazdárek, Gingerhead,“ řekl.

* _Čau, Protivo,_ * odpověděla kočka. A ačkoliv Snape nemohl slyšet kočičí odpověď, ztuhnul, když uslyšel, že Protiva oslovil kočku.

„Ty tu kočku znáš?“ zeptal se s vražedným leskem v očích.

„Dnes večer jsem ji viděl prvně v životě,“ lhal Protiva.

Snape si založil ruce na prsou. „Nepochybně.“

„Ách, Severusi pročpak jsi dnes večer táák mrzutý?“ zeptal se Protiva nechutně sladkým hlasem. „Špatně ses vyspal?“

 _*Vyspal se naprosto perfektně. Kdežto já ne. Chrápe jako maďarský trnoocasý s ucpaným nosem.*_ řekla Gingerhead.

Protiva se zachechtal a dal se znovu do zpěvu.

_Snapeův pták,_

_je to tak,_

_v posteli si nevrzne._

_Jediná vášeň_

_ve sklepení,_

_je chrápání mohutné._

 

_Jediný výkon v posteli,_

_na který může být hrdý,_

_je ukrutné chrápání,_

_nos nemusí být tvrdý!_

„Nechrápu,“ odpověděl mistr lektvarů.

 _*To teda chrápeš*_ řekla Gingerhead.

Když se Protiva hystericky rozchechtal, uvědomil si Snape, že vznesl námitku k nesprávnému verši toho hrubého popěvku.

„Zavolám Krvavého barona,“ varoval Snape Protivu. A jestli mě ta kočičí pohroma nenechá na pokoji, hodím ji do jezera obří olihni.“

_*Oliheň o tom ví? Doufám, že ne. Mořské plody jsem nejedla už celé věky!*_

„Profesore, já na vašem místě bych Gingerhead tak lehkomyslně nevyhrožoval,“ řekl Protiva ponurým hlasem.

„Proč?“ ušklíbl se Snape. „Vrhne se na mě a bude mě chtít zadusit?“

„Dost možná,“ řekl Protiva a začal zpívat další obscénní píseň.

_Kočičí srst na šatech_

_kočičí srst ve vlasech_

_kočičí srst v očích_

_kočičí srst všude_

_kočičí srst na tvém hábitě_

_kočičí srst ve třídě_

_kočičí srst ti nacpou_

_krkem dolů_

_a nahoru prdelí!_

A znova poletoval okolo a hystericky se smál.

A teď už byl Snape doopravdy rozzlobený.

„Protivo, poslední varování. Zmiz a tu kočku vezmi s sebou, nebo budete oba litovat,“ syknul.

 _***** _ _Protivo, prosím! Další noc s tímhle tvorem bych prostě nepřežila!_ _***** _ prosila Gingerhead. * _Zruš tu sázku!*_

„V žádném případě, čičinko,“ chechtal se duch. „Ty a mistr lektvarů se budete týden dělit o postel.“

„Týden?“ zeptal se Snape v šoku.

 _***** _ _No a? Očekáváš snad tou dobou ve své posteli nějakou návštěvu? S tvými vlasy a vůní o tom teda dost pochybuju!*_

„Proboha, Severusi!“ Protivův posměšný hlas se rozléhal temnou chodbou. „Tahle kočička tady je to nejlepší, co tvá postel kdy zažila!“

Snape znovu zrudnul, protože si vzpomněl, jakým způsobem se Protiva bavíval na jeho účet, když o něm před celou školou prohlašoval, že je zapletený do několika homosexuálních aférek. To byla poslední kapka do poháru.

„Krvavý barone!“ zakřičel. _Kde je sakra ten zatracený duch, když ho člověk potřebuje?_

Příliš pozdě. Protiva začal znovu zpívat, s pomalým nápěvem, který by klidně mohl patřit milostné písni.

_Osamělé noci_

_v hlubokém sklepení,_

_pražádní milenci_

_postel mu nehřejí._

_A když chudák myslel si,_

_že už se dočkal,_

_ten jazyk na zadku_

_byla jen kočka!_

„Dost!“ vykřikl Snape a sáhl po hůlce.

Protiva se znovu zlomyslně rozesmál a Gingerhead s velkým zájmem sledovala situaci. V tu chvíli se na scéně objevil Krvavý baron a Protiva se vytratil do hradní tmy.

Snape se vyčerpaně svezl na studenou zem a obličej skryl v dlaních. Gingerhead přešla na druhou stranu a olizovala mu prsty, které byly stále ještě cítit rozsypanou šantou.

„Pane profesore, vypadá to, že vás má vaše kočka vážně moc ráda.“ poznamenal Krvavý baron se zájmem.

Snape pohlédl na ducha krví podlitýma očima.

„Ale to není moje kočka.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. To období v měsíci

„A zůstaň tam!“ Dveře do Snapeova sklepení se s hlasitým prásknutím zavřely a Gingerhead zůstala stát v chladné chodbě, stěží schopna uvěřit svým očím. Mňoukala a škrábala na zavřené dveře a dožadovala se vpuštění, ale mistr lektvarů si jí nevšímal. 

Po chvíli to kočka definitivně vzdala, otočila se a šla pryč.

**********

Gingerhead:

Podvedl mě.

Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Podvedl mě.

Já vím, že jsem neměl znovu propadnout valeriánskému kořenu, ale co mohu říct? Jsem závislák. 

Prostě jsem musel běžet za tím kořenem, když ho vyhazoval ze dveří. 

No jo. Tak ať si teda zdřímne. Vrátím se za ním dnes večer.

A do té doby – jakpak by se mohl takový šikovný chlapík jako já na hradě pobavit?

Už vím! Procházka v zahradách. Romantické místo a při troše štěstí bych tam mohl znovu uvidět tu fešandu, doufejme, že bez toho jejího posedlého člověka.

Ahoj! Kdo jsi? Hezky voníš. Nějaké jídlo pro hladovějící kočičku?

**********

Madam Pomfreyová zvedla oči od vyhřáté půdy, na které pracovala, sázela zrovna podzimní cibulky a plela měsíček. Uviděla mohutnou oranžovou kočku, vrnící a celou dychtivou otírat se hlavou o její ruku. 

„Ahoj, micinko,“ řekla s úsměvem. „Ty jsi Snapeova kočka, viď? Ale copak se děje, hezounku? Severus tě málo krmí?“

Kočka odpověděla hlasitým, požadovačným mňouknutím. 

„Počkej,“ řekla baculatá žena a prohledávala kapsy. „Tady to je, čiči. Půlka tuňákového sendviče, všechno, co mi zbylo ze svačiny. Vezmi si.“ řekla a nabídla Gingerhead sendvič.

Naštěstí pro ni měla stále dobré reflexy a tak se jí podařilo zachovat si ruku s neporušenými prsty. Vrhla na kočku podezřívavý pohled a vrátila se k práci. Trvalo nějakou dobu, než se jí konečně podařilo zasadit všech padesát cibulek. Když vstala, aby překontrolovala svou práci, zůstala v šoku při pohledu na vyhrabané cibulky a Gingerhead, která na ni hleděla s hrdým výrazem ve žlutých očích. Ještě než jí stačila vynadat, kočka zamířila doprostřed čerstvě zkypřené půdy, vyhrabala tam díru a použila ji jako záchod.

**********

Gingerhead:

No? Co jsem zase udělala? 

Myslela jsem, že hrajeme na schovku. Ty schováš cibulky a já je pak najdu.

Chápeš? Všech padesát je venku ze země , tak kde je moje odměna? Přece jsem si neumazala svůj nádherný kožíšek pro nic za nic?

Nějaké další jídlo? Ne?

Dobře, tak takže si budu muset sehnat vlastní svačinku.

Haló, pane vrabčáku, nechcete mi zkontrolovat plomby?

**********

Vrabčák Sparky:

Ááá, to je zase ta kočka! Prve jsem se musel vyhnout sovám a teď zas tahle zatracená kočka. 

Zmizni, hnusáku!

**********

Madam Pomfreyová si s odevzdaným výrazem ve tváři klekla zpátky na zem a nevšimla si mávajícího ocasu ani soustředěného výrazu útočící kočky. Gingerhead se zaměřila na letící cíl, všechnu svou sílu dala do zadních nohou a vyskočila do vzduchu. Samozřejmě, že pták už byl tou dobou daleko. Gingerhead přistála mezi měsíčky, zpanikařila a snažila se vydrápat ven, k velkému zoufalství madam Prýtové, která sledovala, jak jsou její nádherné kytičky cupované na salát. 

Gingerhead vylezla ven, otřepala se od kytek a zkontrolovala vzduch nad sebou. Samozřejmě, že vrabčák podnikl ještě jeden nízký přelet, nemohl odolat příležitosti podráždit kočku. 

Gingerhead znovu vyskočila, jenom tentokrát použila záda madam Prýtové jako odrazový můstek k získání výšky. Čarodějka vykřikla, když ucítila, jak se jí ostré drápy zarývají do zad, ale kočka mezitím skočila do větví blízké borovice a odtud na hradní zeď.

Vrabčák ji nepřestával provokovat a Gingerhead se za ním hnala přes nejvýše položená místa Bradavic, až dokud se už nemohla dostat výš. K jejímu zoufalství, vrabec se  _ mohl _ dostat výš a tak uletěl a zanechal ji na vrcholu odlehlé věže. 

**********

Gingerhead:

Kdy se už konečně naučím řídit se hlavou a ne žaludkem? 

Kdybych toho ptáka dostala do drápů, donutila bych ho, aby toho litoval.

Na druhé staně, je odtud nádherný rozhled. 

Co to dělají ti lidičkové támhle dole?

Košťata? Učí se létat?

Zajímalo by mě, jestli bych to zvládla. Koneckonců, mám daleko lepší smysl pro rovnováhu než tihle dvounožci. A pak nebude mít vrabčák šanci. 

Jsem zvědavá, jestli dokážu upoutat jejich pozornost. Pokud mě jeden z nich přijde zachránit, mohla bych si, ehm, půjčit koště a vystopovat toho zatraceného ptáka. 

Haló!

**********

Ginny Weasleyová zvedla hlavu, když zaslechla koččičí volání o pomoc. S hrůzou v očích se obrátila na učitelku létání. 

„Madam Hoochová, chudáček kočička! Je támhle na věži chycená v pasti!“

„Není to Snapeova kočka?“ zeptal se Colin Creevy.

„Možná se ta ubohá kočka snaží před Snapem utéct a schovala se tam.“ promluvila znovu Ginny. „Merlin ví, jakými způsoby tu kočku mučí.“

„Slečno Weasleyová, jsem si jistá, že profesor Snape by nikdy nemučil nevinnou, bezbrannou kočku.“ řekla Hoochová přísným hlasem. „Žádný strach, za minutku ji dostanu dolů.“

Madam Hoochová nasedla na koště, odrazila se do vzduchu a letěla k Gingerhead. Po chvíli váhání jí kočka vlezla do náručí, za mohutného provolávání slávy od nebelvírských prvňáků dole. Jakmile začala sestupovat, vrabčák podnikl další nízký průlet. Gingerhead vystartovala, aby ho chytila, madam Hoochová se natáhla, aby chytila Gingerhead a ztratila kontrolu nad svým koštětem. Na poslední chvíli se jí podařila koště vyrovnat, zatímco panikařící Gingerhead v hrůze mňaučela a drápala ji do prsou a do krku.

Když zkrvavená nakonec přistála na pevné zemi, kočka seskočila z koštěte, sedla si na zadek, zvedla zadní nohu a začala se umývat. 

Teprve pak si madam Hoochová všimla páchnoucí vlhkosti na hábitu.

**********

Gingerhead:

Já jsem neměla strach.

Jenom mám slabý močový měchýř.

Nechápu, proč dělají takový povyk.

Ale nepředpokládám, že bych si zrovna teď mohla vypůjčit koště. Nebo jo?

Dobře, nekřičte. Půjdu dovnitř. 

**********

Gingerhead, hladová a nudící se, vstoupila do sborovny, popošla ke krbu a těšila se na zdřímnutí před večeří.

**********

Gingerhead:

Ahoj, ty tam!

Copak tady dělá taková hezounká kočička jako ty?

Senzačně voníš!

Tady, očichej si můj zadek.

Chceš si se mnou zahrát na doktora?

Samozřejmě, že chceš. Proč bys nechtěla.

**********

Severuse Snapea probudilo ze spánku neodbytné klepání na dveře. Za vytrvalého klení si přehodil hábit přes tričko s nápisem „Zmijozel vpřed“ a k němu ladící trenýrky a šel otevřít dveře. Ocitl se tváří v tvář velmi rozzlobené madam Prýtové.

„Snape, drž si tu kočku pod kontrolou, nebo pocítíš, jaké to je, když se ti jedovatý břečťan bude ovíjet okolo tvého hubeného zadku!“

Snape se pořád úplně neprobral a tak byl na ni schopen pouze zírat.

„Co? Jaká kočka?“ podařilo se mu konečně říct.

A pak zpoza rohu vyrazila madam Hoochová, úplně stejně rozzlobená.

„Snape, pokud s tou kočkou něco neuděláš, u Merlinovy bradky, jedno rána se probudíš s mým koštětem vraženým v pr....“

Než stačila svou výhružku dokončit, z dálky už bylo slyšet hlas McGonagallové. 

„Severusi Snape!“

Co se děje? Pomyslel si Snape, dočista zmatený. Infekční případ premenstruačního syndromu?

Když Minerva přišla na dohled, druhé dvě ženy se zděšením uviděly, že má svoje vždy pečlivě upravené vlasy rozcuchané, obličej a ruce plné škrábanců a tvář zkřivenou ve vyděšeném výrazu. Gingerhead jí kráčela v patách a láskyplně mňoukala.

„Snape, vaše kočka se pokusila....“ hlas se jí zlomil. „Pokusila se...,“ ale větu nikdy nedokončila. Hlas se jí zlomil ještě jednou a pak skryla obličej do dlaní, naprosto pokořená.

Snape se podíval na Gingerhed, otírající se hlavou o její nohu.  _ Minervina zvěromágská podoba? Ze všech koček na celém hradě jsi musel vyjet právě po ní?  _

Prýtová objala McGonagallovou kolem třesoucích se ramen, aby ji odvedla a utěšila.

„Počkej, až o tom uslyší ředitel, Snape.“ varovala ho Hoochová.

„Dohlédnu, aby si to vyřídil jak s tebou, tak s tvojí kočkou!“

„Kolikrát to mám říkat!“ vykřikl Snape v zoufalství. „To není moje kočka.“

Gingerhead ho ignorovala, vstoupila otevřenými dveřmi k němu do sklepení a chovala se tam jako doma.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Večerní zkrášlovací obřad

Severus Snape seděl za stolem a snažil se číst starobylé grimoáry o vaření a lektvarech. Z nějakého důvodu si byl jistý, že některý z předpisů v této knize má velký význam. Avšak s tou velikou kočkou, sedící na stole a zírající na něj velkýma žlutýma očima, měla jeho mysl problémy se soustředěním.

S povzdechem otočil další stránku. Kočka zvedla obrovskou tlapu a otočila ještě jednu stránku. Snape se zamračil a vrátil se na stránku, na které byl před kočičím zásahem. Jakmile stačil přečíst prvních pár řádků, kočka znovu otočila stránku. Pohlédl stranou, aby našel hůlku a pocítil další nápor bolesti hlavy. Letmo na kočku pohlédl tmavýma očima a varoval ji.

„Pokud to uděláš ještě jednou, dám tě Tesákovi,“ řekl suše.

Gingerhhead se posadila na stůl, zvedla zadní nohu a začala si mýt zadek. Nejistý, jestli si to má vyložit jako urážku, nebo ne, se Snape vrátil ke čtení. Ale dříve, než stačil otočit na předchozí stránku, jeho oči zachytily název kapitoly, kterou měl před sebou.

_Lektvar dr. Doolittla pro komunikaci se zvířaty._

_Speciální lektvar pro odhalení tajemství mysli vašeho domácího mazlíčka._

To bylo přesně to, co hledal. Vzrušeně procházel seznam přísad do lektvaru. Většinu z nich měl ve skladu, ale pro některé si bude muset udělat krátký výlet do Příčné ulice. Pak mu přišla na mysl jiná věc a zvedl oči ke kočce, která se na jeho stole šťastně honila za svým ocasem, shazovala přitom brky a pergameny a chovala se, jako by byla hravé kotě a ne dospělá kočka.

„Nepředpokládám, že bys byla schopná si to přečíst, co?“ zeptal se kočky.

Gingerhed vzhlédla, skončila s honičkou a oplatila mistrovi lektvarů upřený pohled. Pak hlasitě mňoukla.

Snape nepotřeboval žádný lektvar, aby porozuměl kočičí žádosti. Zcela zjevně řekla „dej mi jíst.“

„Nebudu ti dávat další jídlo,“ odpověděl a zavřel knihu. „Před půl hodinou jsi večeřela, ty tlustá oranžová noční můro všech domácích skřítků.“ Vstal a zamířil do ložnice.

Takže zítra podnikne krátký výlet do Příčné ulice. Neměl žádné pochyby o tom, že ho kočka bude doprovázet.

**********

Gingerhead: 

Nejsem tlustý. Mám jenom silnou kostru.

A kde mám svačinku po večeři? Trpím tu hladem!

Co myslíš tím, že jsem jedl před půl hodinou? Víš, jak dlouho je to v kočičím čase?

Jsi ubožák. Jo, dej mě Tesákovi, prosím. Hagrid mě už k němu nechce pustit.

Samozřejmě, že umím číst. Ale nemáš v knihovně nic, co by mě zajímalo. Vaření lektvarů a ilustrovaný atlas o zvycích mořským panen při páření mě ani za mák nezajímají. To sloupky Rity Holoubkové jsou mnohem větší zábava. Jsem zvědav, jestli se můj anonymní příspěvek s Protivovou písní o tvých spacích zvyklostech dostane na titulní stránku.

Koukej se probudit. Já se nudím. Probuď se a hraj si se mnou! A když už budeš vzhůru, mohl bys mi dát malou svačinku.

**********

Právě když usínal, Snape ucítil pracku, šťouchající ho do nosu. Plácl ji a odehnal, ale vrátila se a tentokrát s drápky. Převalil se, přitiskl si polštář na hlavu a vykopal kočku z postele.

„Běž otravovat někoho jiného, ano?“

Kočka vyskočila zpátky, objala Snapeovu nohu a začala ho škrábat čtyřmi sadami drápů. Snape vykřikl a zatřepal nohou, ale kočka se ho nepustila.

„Dej mi pokoj, ty žlutooká bestie! Běž otravovat Lockharta!“ vykřikl. K jeho překvapení kočka povolila sevření a zahleděla se na něj. „Jestli budeš dnes v noci mučit Lockharta a necháš mě na pokoj, nechám tě sežrat tolik tuňáka, kolik zvládneš.“

K jeho obrovskému údivu kočka odtančila pryč.

Až později mu došlo, že kočka opustila jeho pokoje, aniž by jí kdokoliv otevřel dveře.

***********

Gingerhead: 

Neslibuj, co nedokážeš dodržet, smradlavý človíčku. Dokážu sníst HODNĚ tuňáka. Tvou nabídku beru.

A teď – kde jsou pokoje toho chlápka?

Možná by prostě stačilo jít za nosem. Nemyslím, že ještě někdo v tomhle hradě páchne jako květinová víla.

Zajímalo by mě, jestli chutná taky tak.

**********

Zlatoslav Lockhart si před zrcadlem pročesával své dlouhé, vlnité vlasy a uchváceně pozoroval svůj odraz. Stokrát pročesat před spaním, aby zůstaly lesklé a hebké. Najednou ucítil něco na noze. Podíval se dolů a uviděl ohromného oranžového kocoura, jak se k němu lísá.

_Není to Snapeova kočka?_

Pomyslel si a zamračil se v obavách, jestli Snape neposlal svého mazlíčka, aby ho mučil. Pak si uvědomil, že když se bude mračit, bude mít vrásky a uvolnil obličej. Kočka se koukla nahoru a mňoukla na něj. Pak si lehla na zem, obrátila se na záda a začala hlasitě příst.

„Hóódná čičinka,“ zavrkal na kočku a sehnul se, aby poškrábal vystavené bříško. Kočka vypadala neškodně. Byla to asi jenom jeho přebujelá představivost, která ho nutila vidět za vším spiknutí.

Gingerhead se zvedla a vyskočila na prádelník. Lockhart pokračoval v kartáčování vlasů a kočka mezitím očichala všechny skleničky a flakónky. A jak se soustředil na pečlivé tahy kartáče, nevšimnul si veliké oranžové tlapky, hrající si s jeho nočním krémem. Když ji uviděl, bylo už příliš pozdě. Gingerhead shodila skleničku z prádelníku a křehká nádobka se roztříštila na milion kousků. Láhev parfému a oční sérum v okamžení následoval stejný osud.

Zlatoslav frustrovaně odložil kartáč, natáhl se pro hůlku a pokusil se použít čistící kouzlo, ale podařilo se mu jedině rozházet zapatlané trosky ještě víc. Usoudil, že to domácí skřítci později vyřeší a obrátil pohled znovu ke zvířeti. Naskytl se mu děsivý pohled na kočku, která si otírala hlavu o jeho kartáč na vlasy. Odstrčil ji stranou a uviděl svůj zkrášlovací nástroj pokrytý rezavými chlupy.

„Jdi pryč, kočičko. Jdi si hrát s paní Norrisovou. Jdi k pánečkovi a nech mě na pokoji.“ řekl poněkud rozčileně a začal čistit kartáč. Gingerhead seskočila z prádelníku a Lockhart vydechl úlevou.

Když po chvíli dokončil večerní rituál péče o svůj vzhled, pomyslel si že kočka je definitivně pryč, vstal a přešel k posteli. Pohled, který se mu naskytl, mu vehnal do očí slzy vzteku. Gingerhead vnikla do jeho šatníku, většinu hábitů poshazovala na podlahu a teď spokojeně odpočívala na zmuchlané hromadě jeho kdysi elegantního oblečení. Kočka zvedla zadní nohu, podrbala se za uchem a na jemnou tkaninu jeho hábitů se snesl další oblak zrzavých chlupů. Pak se začala protahovat a ostrými drápy trhala výšivku. Rozzuřený Lockhart vytáhl hůlku a namířil na kočku.

Jakmile zamumlal kletbu, Gingerhead vyskočila a vyšplhala se na skříň. Kouzlo, tentokrát úspěšné, zasáhlo hromadu oblečení a proměnilo ho v popel. Lockhart znovu zamířil na kočku a Gingerhead rychle přeskočila na bohatě zdobený rám portrétu vedle dveří a kouzlo udeřilo do skříně a nadělalo z ní hromadu třísek. A když se Gingerhead dveřmi vyplížila ven do temné chodby, poslední kouzlo spálilo obraz.

 _Za celou tu dobu musela tohle být ta jediná kouzla, která mi opravdu fungovala!_ Pomyslel si kouzelník v naprostém zoufalství.

Posadil se na kraj postele a obličej skryl do dlaní. Ze stavu svého pokoje se málem rozplakal jako dítě. A když si uvědomil, že druhý den nebude mít co na sebe, už mu slzy volně tekly po tváři.

Mistr lektvarů za to zaplatí. A jeho kočka zrovna tak.

Cestou temnými chodbami ke Snapeovi do sklepení, s hlavou plnou snů o tuňákovi, Gingerhead narazila na Protivu.

„Děláš špinavou práci za svého pána?“ dobíral si ho Protiva.

„On není můj pán, ty otravné strašidlo.“ vrátila mu to Gingerhead. „Je to jen můj dočasný poskytovatel tuňáka.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Gingerhead míří na jih

_**Poznámka autorky:** Kočka, která chodí sama, to je pocta Kiplingovi._

Severus Snape se převalil v posteli, šťastný, že je sobota. Dnes ho nebudou obtěžovat žádní idiotští studenti ani otravní kolegové. Naplánoval si výlet do Londýna a hodlal strávit nějaký smysluplný čas se svojí nejoblíbenější osobou: sebou samým.

Jak opar spánku opouštěl jeho mysl, první z jeho smyslů, která se probudil, byl čich. Odhodil z tváře prameny vlasů, které mu padaly do očí, otočil se na bok a uviděl oranžovou kočku, jak leží na podlaze břichem nahoru a ztěžka dýchá. Všude na podlaze ve sklepení byly vzorky vyzvraceného jídla. Pokud to mohl podle zápachu posoudit, koupelna by mohla být v mnohem horším stavu. S povzdechem mávl hůlkou, zamumlal čisticí kouzlo a podlaha byla znovu bez poskvrnky.

Kočka žalostně mňoukala, ale nehýbala se.

„Varoval jsem tě. Tak teď trp, ty oranžový postrachu.“ zasyčel Snape a odkráčel do koupelny.

Tam byla situace skutečně mnohem horší. Zaklel skrz zaťaté zuby a použil další čisticí kouzla. Ta kočka minulou noc skutečně zhltla osm misek tuňákového salátu. Pokud dnes trpěla špatným zažíváním, nebo ještě lépe otravou jídlem, byl dokonale šťastný. Přinejmenším ho přes den nechá na pokoji.

Tou myšlenkou pookřál a začal se chystat ven.

***********

Gingerhead:

Ach, moje bolavé bříško!

Pojď sem a utěšuj mě, ty neschopný člověče! Copak nevidíš, že tady umírám? Potřebuju hladit po bříšku a škrábat za ušima a učesat kožíšek!

Ne? No tak to si teda zasloužíš každičký kousek toho, co jsem ti nechal v botách.

Přestaňte se uculovat, jo? Nebyl to tuňák. Byla to zelenina z toho prokletého salátu. Jsem masožavec, proboha, ne ovce! Moje hlavní skupiny potravin tvoří maso, drůbež, ryby, květiny a stránky z knih. Salát a mrkev v žádné z těchto skupin nejsou. Pokoušel ses mě otrávit?

Ó, jestli já dostanu do drápů toho domácího skřítka, který to jídlo vyráběl!

Hej, jsem nemocný! Kam jdeš? Vrať se a pohlaď mě!

**********

Severus Snape za sebou zavřel dveře do sklepení a zamířil do Prasinek, odkud se mohl bezpečně přemístit na Příčnou ulici. Na chodbách nepotkal ani jediného studenta, nikdo raději neriskoval ztrátu kolejních bodů kvůli špatné náladě profesora lektvarů.

U Hagridovy chýše se na moment zastavil, aby se poloobra zeptal, jestli v Zapovězeném lese neviděl ještě nějaké kvetoucí černé hyacinty. Esence z květů této vzácné rostliny měla určité magické vlastnosti, velmi užitečné pro jeho práci. Právě se chystal od Hagrida odejít, když za sebou zaslechl známý zvuk.

_Samozřejmě. Ta obluda musí mít víc než devět životů._

„Ahoj, kotě,“ řekl Hagrid a Tesák vstal, aby kočku pozdravil, ale v okamžiku, kdy na sebe ti dva pohlédli, se Tesák rozklepal a schoval se Hagridovi za záda.

Snape sledoval scénu se zvýšeným zájmem.

„Vidíte tu kočku, Rubeusi?“ optal se hedvábným hlasem.

„Jasný, profesore,“ pohotově odpověděl Hagid. „Našel jsem ji onehdy před Třema košťatama. Vypadala, chudáček malá, že má pořádnej hlad, tak jsem se nabídl, že jí koupím oběd. Merlinku na rynku, ta kočka sežere dvakrát tolik, co tuhle Tesák.“

Snape pohlédl do velikých žlutých kočičích očí a uchechtnul se.

_Aha, ale my oba víme, že máš svoje hranice, že?_

Gingerhead ležela na trávníku, zvedla zadní nohu a začala si umývat zadek. Snape obrátil pozornost zpátky k Hagridovi.

„Takže jestli to správně chápu, nesete zodpovědnost za příchod téhle malé nestvůry do Bradavic!“ jeho hlas byl tak ledový, jako by Hagrida obviňoval z příchodu konce světa.

„No jo, ale víte, profesore, ona ta chudinečka za mnou běžela celou cestu z Prasinek. A úplně na ní bylo vidět, jak strašně touží, aby měla nějakou rodinu a domov. Fakticky jsem si moc přál, aby zůstala u mě, ale pak se stalo to s tadyhle Tesákem...“ Hagrid přestal vyprávět a pohladil psa, krčícího se za ním.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se zvědavě Snape.

Hagrid na něj hodnou chvilku hleděl a rozhodoval se, jestli má říct víc.

**********

Gingerhead:

Jo, jsem pořád naživu. Jsi zklamaný?

A hádej co? Mám hlad. Nakrm mě!

Jé, ahoj, Hagride!

Ahoj, pejsánku! Chceš znovu vidět moje drápy? Myslím, že posledně jsi jeden vynechal.

Jo, dobrý nápad, schovej se za svého pánečka, psejku.

Já jsem kočka, která chodí sama. Nepotřebuji ani domov ani člověka nad sebou.

Jen spoustu tuňáka a mista lektvarů, aby mi posloužil jako škrabadlo.

**********

„Víte, profesore Snape,“ začal, „to byla studená noc asi před dvěma tejdnama. Dojedli jsme večeři a těšili jsme se na zdřímnutí u ohně. Tohle kotě vylízalo svůj talíř, pak snědlo, co ještě zbylo přede mnou a pak ukradlo zbývající žrádlo Tesákovi. Chudák Tesák je anděl, všechno té ubohé hladové kočičce nechal. Ale pak se kočka uvelebila na Tesákově oblíbeném místečku u krbu.“ Hagrid stočil pohled k třesoucímu se psu za sebou.

Snape se podíval na Gingerhead, která se nevinně honila za svým ocasem.

_To si schovej pro Hagrida. Mě neopiješ rohlíkem._

„Tesák má fakt dobrý srdce, ale bojím se, že je kapku trouba, profesore,“ pokračoval. „Kouknul na kočku, jak podřimuje u krbu, pak kouknul na mě, pak zas na kočku, jako by se rozhodoval, co má dělat. Pak tlapou kočku lehce posunul, aby se vešli k teplu oba dva.“ Znovu se odmlčel a se slzami v očích pohlédl na Tesáka. „A to jsi neměl dělat, ty hloupoučký pse,“ řekl něžně.

Snape dokázal velice dobře uhodnout, co se dělo dál. V uplynulých dnech se hodně naučil o kočičí inteligenci a pohnutkách.

„Když kočička ucítila Tesákovu tlapu, vyskočila, zasyčela a prskala, jako kdyby do místnosti najednou vešel sám Temný pán. Tesák se snažil omluvit a olíznul kočce čumák. A to byla další věc, kterou neměl dělat. Kočka vyskočila a zatnula Tesákovi do čumáku všechny čtyři sady drápů. Oslepený strachem a bolestí, snažil se ji setřát, ale marně. Pak začal slepě pobíhat po domku a všude za ním zůstávala spoušť. Když to všecko skončilo, většina věcí tady byla rozbitá nebo poškozená, chudákovi Tesákovi krvácel celý čenich a kočka blaženě spala před krbem a předla. Druhej den jsem ji vzal do hradu a doufal jsem, že se skamarádí s ostatníma kočkama na hradě.“ Odmlčel se a pohladil psa po hlavě. „Chudáček, pořád z toho má noční můry.“

Severus Snape cítil, jak se mu chce smát i plakat zároveň.

**********

Gingerhead:

No co? Nech tohle psisko, ať olíže tvůj obličej a pak můžeš říct, jak se ti to líbilo.

Ale na druhou stranu, kdyby ten pes olizoval tvůj obličej, mohl by dostat otravu jídlem. O jednoho psa míň, žádná ztráta. Jenže pak by mě možná chtěl Hagrid přijmout na jeho místo. Děkuji, nechci. Tys nezažil jeho vaření.

Už jste skončili? Nudím se.

**********

Když Snape opouštěl Bradavice, v patách se šťastnou Gingerhead, měl obavy, že se tento den může snadno zvrhnout v katastrofu. Obchody na Příčné ulici nebyly připraveny na zvládnutí takového nebezpečí, jaké představovala tato kočka.

Ale pokud tu kočku nebude nikdo spojovat s ním, mohl by být v klidu.

Konec konců, není to jeho kočka.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Tropická bouře Gingerhead

Severus Snape se přemístil na Příčnou ulici, přímo před knihkupectví Krucánky a kaňoury. Jakmile pominula chvilková závrať, zkontrolovat své okolí. Příčná ulice překypovala životem. Lidé všeho věku brebentili okolo něj, prohlíželi si výklady a užívali si příjemně teplé sobotní ráno. Mistr lektvarů se rozhlédl, jestli náhodou nemá nějakou šanci vyhnout se kočičí společnosti. 

_ Žádné takové štěstí. _

Gingerhead hlasitě mňoukala, otírala se hlavou o Snapeovu nohu a zanechávala za sebou oblak vypadaných chlupů, z nichž většina přistála na jeho hábitu odstínu půlnoční černi. Snape bojoval s pokušením kočku nakopnout. Ale neexistovala žádná možnost, že by mu mohlo projít týrání zvířete s tolika svědky okolo. Zaťal pěsti a upřel své černé oči do Gingerheadiných žlutých.

„Zkus se chovat slušně, ty oranžové tsunami,“ zasyčel.

Kočka ještě jednou hlasitě zamňoukala. Pak se postavila na zadní, objala Snapeovo koleno předními tlapkami a začala si o něj třít hlavu. Dvě postarší čarodějky procházející kolem potlačovaly smích, když uviděly ten projev náklonnosti. Snape zaklel skrz zaťaté zuby a doufal, že se nic z toho nikdy nedonese do Bradavic. Pak si všiml dvojice mladých čarodějek, stojících před obchodem Madam Malkinové Hábity pro každou příležitost. Byly mladé, vcelku přitažlivé a chichotaly se. A zajímaly se o něj.

Zajímaly se _o něj._ Ne o někoho za ním, ale _o něj,_ o Severuse Snapea. Měly cizí přízvuk, což by hodně vysvětlovalo, vzhledem k tomu, že si nedokázal vybavit ani jednu z nich jako studentku. A ony si určitě nepamatovaly jeho, protože jinak by utekly. Jeho uši zachytily útržky rozhovoru.

„....jeho kočka ho určitě miluje...“

„...muži, kteří mají rádi kočky, jsou tak citliví...“

„... je docela roztomilý, že? Takovým drsným způsobem, řekla bych...“

Mistr lektvarů odolal nutkání urovnat si vlasy, dobře si vědom toho, že by k nim neměl moc přitahovat pozornost. Hluboko uvnitř sice litoval, že si tento týden neumyl vlasy, ale výhledově stejně neshledával žádný důvod, proč by měl měnit své zvyky kvůli nějaké ženské. Ale jejich zájem mu lichotil. Možná, že by ta kočka nakonec mohla být užitečná. Sklonil se a pohladil Gingerhead po veliké hlavě. Kočka na něj zírala, dokonale zmatená. Pak se k němu otočila zády, nabídla dokonalý výhled na svou stydkou oblast a odklusala pryč. 

„Buď opatrná, mici,“ řekl, když sledoval, jak se kočka vytratila. _Ne, že bych měl starost, ale myslím, že dámským uším by to mohlo znít dostatečně „citlivě.“_

Narovnal se a přistoupil k oběma čarodějkám, zatímco kočka zmizela v davu.

**********

Gingerhead:

Pro Merlina, jen žádný další rituál člověčího páření! A použil  _ mě  _ jako návnadu na přilákání samičky!

Jsem uražen. A když o tom tak přemýšlím, taky mám hlad. Našlo by se tu něco k jídlu?

Velká Matko všech koček, támhle! Co je to za místo?

**********

Před Velkoprodejnou Mžourov, sovy všeho druhu, seděla obrovská ryšavá kočka a zkoumala klece plné opeřenců. Upírala žluté oči na neklidné ptáky, zběsile mávala ocasem sem a tam a se zjevným zájmem se olizovala.

Sovy pištěly a poletovaly uvnitř klecí, ale nic z toho nemělo na kočku sebemenší vliv.

**********

Gingerhead:

Promiňte! Je tu někdo? Vrchní! Kdy se objeví nějaká obsluha? Chci si objednat, když dovolíte!

***********

Sovy začaly vřískat hlasitěji a přitáhly k sobě pozornost majitele obchodu. Starý kouzelník vyšel před obchod, aby zjistil, co je důvodem jejich nervozity. Když uviděl obrovskou kočku, okukující jeho sovy, zamračil se.

„Té ubohé čarodějnici dole v ulici se zase ztratila další kočka,“ zamumlal. „Běž, číčo!“ řekl hlasitěji a tlesknul. Gingerhead na něj zírala, jasně naštvaná a neochotně se odcourala.

Majitel obchodu spokojeně vešel zpátky dovnitř.

Jakmile se dveře obchodu zavřely, Gingerhead se vrátila na své místo.

**********

Gingerhead:

Nazdárek, ptáčku. Máš vážně nádherná stehýnka! Chceš vidět moje zuby?

Obrovská sněžná sova arogantně shlédla dolů. „Vypadni, hajzlíku. Sovy jsou taky masožavci.“

Kočka zívla. „Už se bojím. A co bude s mojí svačinkou?“

Sova se zachechtala. „Pojď blíž a já ti slibuju, že si budeš moct kousnout. Řekla bych, že jsi jedinečně vypasená kočka. Tvoje žebírka by mohla být báječné šťavnatá.“

Gingerhead zamrkala. „Cože?“

„Vzpomínám si, jak jsem snědla párek koťat, když jsem byla mladší,“ posmívala se sova. „Nejsou tak dobré, jako myši, ale když je hlad...“

„Vrahu!“ Gingerhead na sovu zírala s otevřeným nepřátelstvím. 

„Tlusťochu!“ Jakého živočišného druhu byl tvůj otec? Že by kanec?“

„Chceš vidět moje tesáky? Pak kecej o tom, kdo byl můj otec!“

„Vypadni, oranžový savče!“

„A proč? Budeš na mě zase žalovat svému člověkovi, ty přiblblý ptáku?“

„Já mám víc inteligence v peří na zadku, než máš ty ve své tlusté hlavě, osrstěný imbecile!“

„Já nejsem ten, kdo je za mřížemi, ptáčku!“

Spor mohl pokračovat ještě hodiny. Ale pak se na dohled přiblížil další pták a usadil se na sovích klecích. Byl to vrabčák, žádný jiný než Sparky.

„Jo, lidičky, letím si sem jako každý den trochu podráždit sovy v klecích a koho tu nepotkám? Zase ten oranžový postrach,“ vzdychl si Sparky.

Mezi sovami v klecích pod ním propukla vřava.

„Chyťte ho!“

„Kéž bych tě dostal do spárů, vrabčáku!“

„Pojď sem, ptáčku. Přijď blíž, podělím se s tebou o klec, prcku!“

„Já tě naučím, srát mi na hlavu, ty havěti jedna! Jen počkej, až se odsud dostanu!“

Samozřejmě, že při takové zábavě Gingerhead nemohla zůstat stranou. Soustředila se, zběsile zamávala ocasem a vyskočila do vzduchu.

**********

Lidé, procházející okolo Velkoprodejny Mžourov pobaveně sledovali, jak obrovský zrzavý kocour vyskočil do vzduchu, pokusil se chytit vrabčáka a přistál na vrcholu klece se sněžnou sovou. Vrabec uletěl, ale kočka syčela a prskala a snažila se chytit do drápů ptáka v kleci, zatímco sova mávala křídly, vřískala a klovala do pracek, které se dostaly za mříže. Hák, na kterém klec visela, nedokázal déle nést váhu sovy a kočky dohromady, povolil a klec se zřítila na chodník. Peří, kočičí chlupy a třísky létaly všude okolo, jak se sova snažila odletět za vrabcem a kočka vyrazila za sovou.

Gingerhead skákala po stáncích se zbožím, porážela budky a prodejní stoly a shazovala na zem knihy, hábity, brky i pergameny. Zoufalí majitelé obchodů, stejně jako zákazníci vyběhli z obchodů a ječeli na zlotřilou kočku, která nevnímala nic jiného, než ptáky. Nakonec někde nad lékárnou oba ptáci nabrali výšku a unikli z dosahu kočičích drápů. 

Ale kočka to ještě nevzdala, vyskočila na černě oděného kouzelníka, který byl zrovna po ruce, vyšplhala se mu po zádech , stoupla si mu na ramena a zoufale mňoukala na unikající kořist. Severus Snape vykřikl překvapením a bolestí, když se mu kočičí drápy zaryly do těla. Pak Gingerhead přijala svou porážku, slezla Snapeovi z ramen a zanechala za sebou na jeho opět černém hábitu otisky tlapek.

V tu chvíli k nim dorazil rozzuřený majitel obchodu. Byl temně rudý a unikala z něj pára.

„To byla vaše kočka, pane? To stvoření mě připravilo o výstavní sněžnou sovu a duševní klid!“ a muž si odplivl.

Než to mistr lektvarů mohl popřít, jedna z mladých čarodějek, které se snažil získat, rychle odpověděla.

„Ano, samozřejmě, že je to jeho kočka. Není naprosto jasné, jak moc mají rádi jeden druhého?“

Majitel obchodu se rozzářil a předal mu účet za škody. Snape se mračil a v jeho očích plály vražedné ohně.

A Gingerhead se něžně lísala k jeho noze.

_Upřímně doufám, že se nic z toho nikdy nedonese do Bradavic,_ pomyslel si Snape.

Žádné takové štěstí.

Přesně v tom okamžiku vyšli zpoza rohu Fred a George Weasleyovi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Nakupování, vydírání a kýchání

Snape dlouhou chvíli stál a neschopen slova zíral na Weasleyova dvojčata. Podobně byli nečekaným setkáním ohromeni Fred a George. Ti zejména proto, že byli přistiženi při činu, právě si totiž odnášeli z prodejny Kouzelnických žertovných předmětů u Gambola a Japese čerstvě nakoupené zásoby na nadcházející měsíc. Mistr lektvarů zase nebyl nijak nadšený, že ho právě tito dva chlapci viděli pokrytého kočičími chlupy a ve společnosti dvou mladých čarodějek. Fred si prohlížel profesora se zjevným zájmem, jeho oči těkaly sem a tam mezi Snapeovou ponurou tváří a chichotajícími se dámami dva kroky za ním. Jeho dvojče zkoumalo jeho srstí pokrytý hábit a muže, počítajícího galeony, které dostal jako odškodné za postižení kočičí pohromou. Na pihovatých tvářích se objevily naprosto totožné samolibé úsměvy, když jim náhle začalo docházet, jak nekonečné možnosti žertování jim situace poskytuje.

Nic z toho Snapeovým bystrým očím neuniklo. S výrazem, který nevěstil nic dobrého, přistoupil k dvojčatům.

„Georgi a Frede Weasleyovi,“ pronesl hedvábným hlasem. „předpokládám, že máte od ředitele povolení k dnešní návštěvě Londýna?“

O centimetr se přikrčili. „Máme povolení,“ řekl George, ale jeho hlas nezněl příliš sebejistě.

Snape pozvedl jedno černé obočí. „Ano, pane Weasley, jsem si jistý, že máte.“  _ A jsem si jistý, že to bude vynikající padělek. _ Pohledem se přesunul na balíčky, které nesli. „Drobné nákupy na Halloween? Neměli byste místo toho pracovat na eseji do lektvarů?“

Dvojčata se zamračila. „Jaké eseji do lektvarů?“ 

„Té, která by měla být první věcí, která se v pondělí octne na mém stole.“ zavrčel Snape. „Minimálně sedm tisíc slov, pojednání o využití oměje v lektvarech na léčení kouzly způsobeného ochrnutí.“

„V pondělí ráno? Ale zítra je famfrpálový trénink!“

„No a?“

„Fred a George si vyměnili rychlý pohled. „Pane profesore,“ začal Fred tichým hlasem, „měl byste vědět, že George a já jsme nedávno začali trpět náhlými výpadky paměti.“ 

„Mimořádně zvláštní onemocnění,“ dodal George. „Madam Pomfreyová nemá ponětí, co ho způsobuje.“

„Ach.“

„Tou dobou, kdy se vrátíme do školy, si ani jeden z nás nebude pamatovat, že se tady s vámi potkal,“ vysvětlil Fred a pln naděje hleděl na mistra lektvarů.

Snape se snažil udržet vážnou tvář. Ti dva spratci se mu snaží nabídnout obchod! Na druhou stranu by se rád vyhnul vtipkování na svůj účet, zejména ze strany nebelvírů. Včetně ředitelky jejich koleje, která jistě nezapomněla na ponižující setkání s tou prokletou kočkou před pouhými pár dny.

_ Budiž,  _ pomyslel si.  _ Jako kdybych vůbec někdy dokázal vyčerpat důvody, proč jim napařit tresty.  _

„Když jste se teď o tom zmínil, pane Weasley,“ řekl pomalu, „domnívám se, že trpím podobným onemocněním. Je možné, že bych mohl zapomínat termín odevzdání eseje, řekněme, dva týdny. Je to jasné?“

„Křišťálově jasné, pane!“

Popošel k nim blíž a zabodl černé oči do pihovatých tváří. „Ale jestli se v Bradavicích rozšíří nějaké řeči o této nešťastné události, věřte mi, pane Weasley, že budete mít školní trest až do třiceti. Rozumíme si?“

Oba přikývli a snažili se zmizet dřív, než změní názor.

Byl sám se sebou vcelku spokojen a otočil se, aby pokračoval v konverzaci s oběma dámami. Na kočku dočista zapomněl a nešťastnou náhodou přišlápl ryšavý ocas, který mu ležel u nohy. Gingerhead zavřískla překvapením a bolestí. Pak zasyčela a podnikla útok na Snapeovu nohu a všemi drápy škrábala a kopala tu provinilou končetinu. Teď byla řada na Snapeovi, aby řval bolestí, třepal nohou a snažil se zbavit útočící kočky.

„Pusť moji nohu, ty malá bestie!“ vyprsknul vzteky.

Příliš pozdě si všimnul šokovaného výrazu ve tvářích čarodějek. Než mohl pronést jediné slovo, zmizely v davu. Za vytrvalého klení se mu konečně podařilo odstranit kočku se své nohy, ale byl si dobře vědom, že mu pod oděvem teče krev. 

„Předpokládám, že teď jsi spokojená,“ zavrčel a zíral na kočku, která byla zaujata mytím kožichu. Na chviličku přerušila obřad péče o srst a věnovala mu znechucený pohled.

_ Aspoň že tohle Weasleyovic dvojčata nikdy neviděla,  _ pomyslel si.

„Severusi?“ sametový hlas dolehl ke Snapeovým uším. 

_ Samozřejmě. _

Otočil se a setkal se tváří v tvář s Luciusem Malfoyem.

„Luciusi.“

Mužův šedý pohled po něm přejel od hlavy až k patě, se zřetelným nesouhlasem se stavem jeho hábitu. „Měl bys něco udělat s těm lupy, Severusi,“ popichoval ho.

Snape se zamračil. „To nejsou lupy, Luciusi, to je...“

„Héépčííík!“

„...kočičí srst.“ 

Blondýnovo náhlé kýchání potvrdilo pravdivost Snapeových slov.

A po prvním přišel další prudký záchvat kýchání.

**********

Gingerhead:

Samozřejmě. Sveď to na kočku. Samičky prokoukly, co jsi zač, a já za to můžu, že utekly. 

Protiva bude u vytržení, až o tom uslyší. 

A toho nedokážeš umlčet tak, jako ty kluky. To byl vážně špinavý trik. Musím přiznat, že ani já sám bych to nenavlíknul líp.

A copak to tady máme teď? Tvého přítele?

Tak se na něj podíváme... černé šaty, co přitahují kočičí srst jako magnet.  _ Dokonalé. _

Tmavý odstín oděvu pro jedinečné zvýraznění chlupů.  _ Dokonalé. _

Posedlost oblečením a celkovým vzhledem.  _ Dokonalé.  _ Obdivuhodné hledisko, pokud mohu něco dodat, čistě z kočičího úhlu pohledu.

Žádný smysl pro humor. _ Dokonalé. _

A navrch ke všemu se rozkýchá, jakmile se mu srst dostane k obličeji..  _ Dokonalé. _

Já se snad rozbrečím. Co jsem udělal, že mě bohové tak milují?

**********

Jen málo lidí v kouzelnickém světě vědělo o Malfoyově alergii. Žádná kouzla ani lektvary nikdy nedokázaly jeho problém odstranit a pokud se chtěl bývalý smrtijed vyhnout ponížení, vyhýbal se kontaktu s kočkami.

Tohle nebyl jeho šťastný den. 

Gingerhead, stejně jako všichni jejího druhu, v mžiku vycítila Malfoyovu přecitlivělost na kočičí srst. Otřela se hlavou o jeho nohu a zanechala na drahých kalhotech tenkou vrstvu rezavých chlupů. Pak se postavila na zadní, přední položila Malfoyovi na stehno a mňoukáním se hlasitě dožadovala, aby ji zvedl. 

Lucius odpověděl dalším záchvatem kýchání. A lidé kolem na ně nepokrytě zírali, a někteří z nich se nestydatě pochechtávali. 

Když Gingerhead viděla, že její žádost o pochování nikam nevede, odrazila se zadníma nohama a skočila na Malfoye. Na chvilinku se zachytila na vestě a odtud ladně vyšplhala blonďákovi na ramena. Rysy jeho obličeje se zkřivily panikou, když ucítil, jak mu kočka obrovským jazykem olizuje obličej a hlasitě u toho vrní. Uslzenému a nekontrolovatelně kýchajícímu Malfoyovi se podařilo mezi záchvaty plivat kletby.

„Zatracená kočka.... cruciatus … příliš milosrdný... Avad-“

Než mohl neodpustitelnou dokončit, Snape je oba vtlačil do tmavého kouta mezi Děravým kotlem a lékárnou. Malfoyovo mučení kočkou sice sledoval se zlomyslnou rozkoší, ale huhňání neodpustitelných za bílého dne a v přítomnosti mnoha svědků bylo riziko, které nebyl ochoten přijmout. Vytáhl hůlku a přivolal misku rybích prstů. Gingerhead zírala na nečekaný dárek a potom zas na svou kýchající hračku. Nakonec se rozhodla, že občerstvení bude lepší, než smrtijed s alergií na kočku, skočila na zem a začala hltal svůj oběd. 

Snape použil na Malfoye čisticí kouzlo a muž byl konečně schopen dýchat o něco lehčeji. Vrhnul rychlý pohled na svého mučitele, pak na Snapa.

„Radši se toho netvora zbav, Severusi,“ zasyčel. „Jestli ho ještě někdy uvidím, vymyslím zcela novou kletbu, schopnou vyhladit celý jeho zavrženíhodný druh,“ zavrčel. A pak se přemístil tak rychle, jak mu alergie dovolila.

Mistr lektvarů pohlédl na Gingerhead, která dojedla a teď byla zaneprázdněna čištěním fousků. „Tak teď jsi spokojená?“

Druhé čisticí kouzlo použil na sebe, vrátil se na Příčnou ulici a vešel do lékárny.

_ Dnes večer musím uvařit ten lektvar,  _ poznamenal sám k sobě,  _ pokud se mnou ta prokletá kočka zůstane napořád, budu v pěkné bryndě. _

**********

Gingerhead:

Děkuji za pohoštění. A ano, jsem spokojen.

Kde tvůj přítel bydlí? Rád bych mu někdy oplatil návštěvu.

Ale no tak, řekni mi to. Víš, že to dřív nebo později stejně zjistím.

Kam teď?

Ó, děkuji. To je přesně to, co by mělo následovat po dobrém jídle.

**********

Severus Snape podal čaroději za pultem seznam složek, které chtěl koupit. Gingerhead za ním zatím prozkoumávala různé druhy zboží, vyskakovala a snažila se chytit peří, visící ze stropu. Pak její pozornost upoutala jedna určitá nádoba na polici na stěně. 

Obchodník se vrátil a nesl sáček se Snapeovým nákupem.

„Tak to máme dva galeony a sedm srpců,“ řekl muž a podal mu účet.

Za Snapeovými zády se ozval zvuk tříštící se skleněné nádoby a okamžitě ji následovalo pár dalších. Mistr lektvarů se otočil a uviděl kočku, jak táhne pryč pytlík plný valeriánského kořene. Chytila pytlík do zubů, vysypala obsah na zem a s nadšeným svitem ve žlutých očích se v něm začala převalovat.

Snape pohlédl na blahem slintající kočku, nejistý, jestli se má smát nebo zlobit. Pak mu majitelův hlas ujasnil volbu. 

„Tak to by bylo pět galeonů a jedenáct srpců celkem, pane. Vaše kočka by měla zůstávat venku,“ řekl chladným hlasem.

Mistr lektvarů se ani nesnažil vysvětlovat, že to není jeho kočka.

Stejně by mu nikdo nevěřil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Rozděl a panuj

Severus Snape vstoupil na bradavické pozemky roztřeseněji než kdykoliv jindy. Byl unavený, pokrytý kočičí srstí a obával se, že mu noha pořád ještě krvácí po nešťastném setkání s kočičími drápy. Kromě toho ho kočka stála spoustu peněz a duševní klid. Sice si doplnil několik nezbytných složek do lektvaru, jeho vztahy s obchodníky na Příčné ulici však utrpěly značnou škodu kvůli kočičím lumpárnám. 

Zavrčel a snažil se věnovat pozornost nadcházejícímu večeru. Po naprosto nezbytném převlečení a lehkém jídle by konečně mohl uvařit lektvar, který by měl umožnit mezidruhovou komunikaci. Pak by si možná mohl s tou příšerou rozumně promluvit. Ale když viděl, jak Gingerhead skotačivě prohání průsvitnou postavu Tlustého mnicha, vážně o tom zapochyboval.

V mizerné náladě zrušil ochrany střežící jeho sklepení a vstoupil dovnitř do chladu svých soukromých komnat. Balíček hodil na postel, sundal si hábit a chystal se ho důkladně vyčistit od zápachu a kočičí srsti. Právě když si sundával kalhoty a chtěl zkontrolovat škody na noze, objevil se v ložnici skřítek.

Snape do něj zabodl zlostný pohled, rozzuřený, že ho zastihl s kalhotami na půl žerdi. „Ano? Co se děje?“

Domácí skřítek zíral na mistra lektvarů a třásl se. Nezmohl se ani na slovo, jen mu podal lístek. Naproti tomu Gingerhead sledovala jejich hosta s obzvláštním zájmem. Skřítek těkal očima sem a tam, nejistý, kdo z těch dvou představuje větší hrozbu.

Mistr lektvarů, samozřejmě, nikdy neměl v úmyslu skřítka sežrat. Praštit ho, dejme tomu. Nakopnout ho, snad. Řvát na něj, nepochybně. Ale Gingerhead už měla jasno, k čemu je skřítek užitečný. Soustředila se, odrazila se zadníma nohama a skočila na vyděšeného skřítka. Vykřikl a zmizel, právě když kočičí drápy proťaly vzduch přesně v místě, kde ještě před okamžikem pulsovaly jeho krční tepny.

Gingerhead s hlasitým žuchnutím dopadla na podlahu a popřela tak mýtus, že kočky vždycky přistanou na všech čtyřech. Někdy přistanou na břiše. 

Snape se uchechtl a otevřel lístek. Pobavený výraz mu zmizel z obličeje. Vzkaz byl od ředitele.

_ Profesore Snape, _

_ požaduji Vaši přítomnost na naléhavé schůzce učitelského sboru, která se koná v ředitelně školy za  _

_ účelem projednání narušení života školy kvůli chování jisté kočky. _

_ Profesorka McGonagallová si přeje připomenout, že nejste tak starý, abyste nemohl dostat trest. _

_ Dostavte se do kanceláře ředitele školy okamžitě, jakmile se vrátíte do Bradavic. _

_ Albus Brumbál, ředitel. _

_ P.S. Neberte s sebou kočku. _

Snape se zamračil na kočku, která se blaženě rozvalovala na hábitě a trousila další srst na tmavou látku. Poslední dobou mu nějak chyběly jeho smrtijedské časy. _ Ach, kletby, mučení, zabíjení... _

Vzdychl a začal se znovu oblékat. 

 

**********

Gingerhead:

Ten zatracenej domácí skřítek! Vážně potřebuju vědět, jak to dělají! 

Tamhle jde moje poslední šance na slušné jídlo. Docela pochybuju, že mi tenhle zoufalec připomínající opičáka poskytne vyhovující večeři.

Velká matko všech koček! Už zase čučí tím pohledem! Co mám dělat?

A kam to jdeme?

 

_ ********** _

Navzdory veškerému Snapeovu úsilí byla Gingerhead rychlejší než on. Kočka se vyhnula jeho pokusům zavřít ji v koupelně, v ložnici i v pracovně. A neskočila mu ani na valerián nebo šantu. Jeho podezření, že v té kočce je rozhodně víc, než se zdá, se zvýšilo, když ignorovala misku tuňáka a tvrdohlavě se mu držela po boku. Jako kdyby vycítila, že se jí mistr lektvarů snaží zbavit.

Když konečně vstoupil do ředitelny, Gingerhead vyskočila na Brumbálův stůl a uvelebila se tam. Fawkes zakokrhal a vyletěl z místnosti, jen co uviděl kočku, zatímco Moudrý klobouk se přikrčil na své polici. Albus poklepával dlouhými prsty na dřevěnou desku svého stolu a zahleděl se na Snapea.

„Možná jsem se nevyjádřil jasně, Severusi,“ pronesl ledovým hlasem.

Snape se posadil na volnou židli a snažil se zahnat únavu z tváře. „Rád bych viděl _ vás,  _ jak se pokusíte udržet ji venku, řediteli,“ odpověděl žlučovitým hlasem. Diplomacie skutečně nikdy nebyla Snapeovou silnou stránkou. Odvážil se kradmo pohlédnout na zbytek účastníků jednání.

Byla tu profesorka McGonagallová, rty v přísném obličeji měla sevřené do úzké linky a přítomnost kočky okázale nebrala na vědomí. Snape se tvrdě snažit potlačit škodolibý úsměv, když si vzpomněl na její ponižující setkání s kočkou před několika dny. Madam Prýtová tam byla také a celým svým baculatým obličejem vyjadřovala nesouhlas. Pokud jde o madam Hoochovou, byl vděčný, že není nikde v dohledu její koště. Kratiknot, který byl kočičích neplech ušetřen, seděl tiše na židli. Což se rozhodně nevztahovalo na Lockharta, který dnes večer postrádal část svého šarmu a svůj jindy tak elegantní oděv. Hábit mu tak docela neseděl, jako by byl o dvě čísla větší. Na Snapeově tváři se objevil zlomyslný úsměv, ale pod Brumbálovým mrazivým pohledem ho rychle skryl. Kdesi vzadu zahlédl školníkovu hubenou postavu.

Gingerhead seskočila a ke Snapeově velkému překvapení to vypadalo, jako kdyby byla na koberečku kočka osobně. Ale pak ho ředitelův hlas vrátil zpátky do reality.

„Severusi,“ začal, „Minerva mě upozornila na jistý incident, týkající se tvé kočky. Jsem hluboce zděšen, jako ředitel i jako člověk, že jedna z našich učitelek byla vystavena sexuálnímu obtěžování. A věřím, že vyjadřuji myšlenky všech, když říkám, že bys měl najít způsob, jak udržet svou kočku pod kontrolou, protože jinak budu nucen vyvodit důsledky.“

„Kolikrát vám to mám říkat? Není to moje kočka.“

Přesně v tom okamžiku skočila Gingerhead Snapovi na klín a začala hlasitě příst.

Brumbál si založil ruce na prsou. „Samozřejmě.“

Profesorka McGonagallová následovala Brumbálův příklad. „Musím ti připomínat, Severusi, nedávný incident ve tvé třídě? Tato kočka ohrozila několik nebelvírských studentů druhého ročníku.“

„Ó, to by byla ztráta,“ zamumlal.

McGonagallová byla v šoku. „Promiň?“

„Chtěl jsem říct, Minervo, že Longbottom často způsobil stejné, ne-li větší narušení mé výuky, a kvůli tomu jsi nikdy schůzi nesvolala.“

„Neville nikdy nezničil květinové záhony, na kterých jsem tak tvrdě pracovala, Severusi,“ promluvila madam Prýtová. „Zatímco tvoje kočka udělala za několik vteřin z měsíců mé dřiny salátový bar!“

Snape potlačil zívnutí. Jako by se staral o ženské květiny. Měl kytky rád pouze když byly usušené, označené a uskladněné ve vzduchotěsně uzavřených nádobách.

„A to nemluvím o tom, že mě málem shodila z koš....“

Ale madam Hoochová nikdy větu nedokončila, protože jí Zlatoslav skočil do řeči. „A co moje oblečení? Mé elegantní, drahé hábity? A moje lektvary krásy? Byl jsem nucen snížit se k oblečení téhle...téhle věci a ještě ke všemu jsem byl dvě noci bez svého očního séra! Přísahám, že cítím, jak se mi tvoří vrásky!“

Snapovi klesla tvář do dlaní. Brumbál obrátil oči v sloup a zdálo se, že všichni v místnosti sdílí stejné pocity, ačkoliv nebylo jasné, jestli tentokrát mají pochopení pro Zlatoslava nebo pro kočku. Gingerhead seskočila Snapeovi z klína a mezi nohama mu zmizela pryč.

„To monstrum obtěžovalo mého andílka, řediteli.“ Tentokrát to byl Filch, kdo promluvil. „Šel po paní Norrisové od chvíle, kdy postavil svou proklatou tlapu na bradavickou půdu!“

McGonagallová byla v šoku. „Vaše kočka? Ten tvor skoro znásilnil _mě,_ Argusi. Pokud byste mu dopřál trochu zábavy s vaší kočkou, možná bych byla ušetřena ponížení.“

Školníkovi spadla brada. „Nechat ho obtěžovat mého anděla? Moji nevinnou holčičku?“ Na jeho ošklivé tváři se začal objevovat jízlivý úsměv. „Po pravdě řečeno, paní profesorko, myslím, že ta kočka vám dělala laskavost.“

„Promiňte?“

„Ano, profesorko,“ odpověděl pohotově Zlatoslav, „to nejhorší, co se vám mohlo stát, bylo nějaké tolik potřebné uvolnění sexuálního napětí. Kdežto moje hábity...“ Poslední slova pod šokovanými pohledy téměř zavzlykal.

„Drž hubu, Zlatoslave,“ odplivla si madam Hoochová. „Jak můžeš porovnávat pokus o znásilnění se ztrátou svého směšného oblečení?“

„Ještě něco k zamyšlení,“ řekl Filch hedvábným hlasem. „Jak víme, že kocour ve skutečnosti nedosáhl svého cíle?“

„Moje šaty, směšné?“

Pro Snapea bylo příliš těžké odolat. „Ano, Minervo,“ pronesl sametovým hlasem. „Pověz nám to. Opravdu kocour při svém pokusu neuspěl?“

„Severusi Snape, jak se opovažuješ naznačovat něco takového?“ McGonagallové se zablýsklo v očích.

„Kocour následoval své přirozené instinkty. Je jen logické předpokládat, že bys tak postupovala také.“

Minervin obličej byl zkřivený hněvem a hanbou. „Ty …. ty...“ Snažila se najít vhodnou odpověď, ale žádná ji nenapadala. „Severusi Snape, máš školní trest!“

„Skutečně? Teď?“

Brumbál se pokusil situaci uklidnit. „Prosím, Minervo, jsem si jistý, že Severus....“

„Moje šaty? Směšné?“

Ředitel pohlédl na Lockharta viditelně podrážděně.

„Sklapni, Zlatoslave,“ zasyčela Hoochová. „Jsou tady důležitější problémy, než tvoje oblečení.“

„A co by to tak bylo? Květinové záhony menopauzální čarodějnice?“

Obličej madam Prýtové krvavě zrudnul. Snape se uchechtl. _Ale, ale!_ _Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že Lockhart má něco do sebe._ Ale Prýtová viděla jeho zasmání a její hněv se obrátil na něj místo Zlatoslava.

„To je všechno tvoje práce, Severusi,“ vykřikla. „Já jsem tě varovala,“ zavrčela a sáhla po hůlce.

Snape rychle uhnul a její kletba zasáhla Hoochovou vedle něj, která okamžitě zaječela bolestí, jak se jedovatý břečťan začal plazit po její kůži.

„Hloupá čarodějnice! K čemu nosíš hůlku, když netrefíš cíl?“ A vrhla své vlastní kouzlo, ale kvůli nezvladatelnému svědění netrefila zamýšlený cíl ani ona a obličej McGonagallové teď pokrývaly obrovské, rudé spáleniny. 

„Klid! Bude tady pořádek, nebo budete všichni...“ Brumbál se pokusil obnovit mír a získat zpět svou autoritu, ale větu nikdy nedokončil. Stihl se schovat pod stůl právě včas, aby se vyhnul Lockhartovu kouzlu, které spálilo obraz za ním.

Chaos v ředitelně nějaký čas pokračoval. Kolem létaly ošklivé poznámky a nejrůznější kletby, které nakonec neměly vůbec nic společného s kočkou, která to způsobila. Byl to Filchův výkřik, který dočasně ukončil spor. 

„Můj anděli! Co ti ta obluda dělá?“

Snape se naklonil dopředu aby viděl, co Gingerhead dělá paní Norrisové. A uviděl obrovského, šťastného ryšouna na neméně šťastném hnědém mourkovi, zabývající se prastarým rituálem plození.

_Zlořečené zvíře! To znamená víc koček, jako tahle! Jsem ztracen._

_Znamená to konec Bradavic?_

_Zdá se, že nakonec ani nebudeme potřebovat Temného Pána. Jsme víc než schopni vyhladit se navzájem i bez cizí pomoci._

_S výjimkou jisté kočky, samozřejmě._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Hlídky v temné noci

_**Poznámka autorky:** Nejsem žádný básník, ale nedělám si z toho hlavu a tvářím se, že jsou ty rýmy  přijatelné. Stejně jsem většinu z nich převzala od Shakespeara.  _

_ Během psaní této kapitoly nebyli trvale zraněni žádní domácí skřítkové. _

_**Poznámka překladatelky:** _ _Ta první písnička, co Protiva vyřvává, je parafráze zpěvu tří čarodějnic z Macbetha, jemně říznutá Protivovou sprosťárničkou._

 Severus se vlekl temnými bradavickými chodbami a cítil se staře a unaveně. Ten večer byl úplná katastrofa. Jednání jeho kolegů jasně ukázalo, že kočka je nejmenším z jejich problémů. Chovali se hůř než někteří jejich studenti a řediteli se nakonec podařilo s tou hanebností skoncovat jen díky tomu, že byl schopen je zkrotit svým jazykem a hůlkou. Když se rozcházeli, znepokojeně se po sobě dívali kradmými pohledy, protože slova, která byla vyřčena, mezi nimi zůstanou ještě dlouho poté, co tato noc skončí.

Gingerhead ho dohonila a mňoukla, aby upoutala jeho pozornost. 

„Ztichni,“ syknul, „všechno je to tvoje vina.“

Kočka znovu mňoukla.

„A dnes večer už žádné jídlo. Argus musel dostat uklidňující lektvar, aby se dokázal vyrovnat s tím, cos udělal jeho kočce, ty oranžový postrachu.“ Zamyšleně zíral na Gingerhead. „Na druhou stranu, lepší paní Norrisová, než Minerva. Ty máš ale nervy, kocoure.“

V tom okamžiku vletěl na scénu Protiva.

_Samozřejmě._

„Vypadni, Protivo. Dnes večer na tvoje urážky nemám náladu.“ utrhnul se.

„A na urážky od McGonagallové náladička byla, co?“ Duch křepčil kolem Snapeovy unavené postavy. „Proč jsem nebyl pozván na večírek?“

„To nebyl večírek, ale porada.“ 

„Ne to, co jsem slyšel, Srabusi,“ zachechtal se.

Snape se zamračil, když uslyšel svoji nenáviděnou přezdívku. „Zmiz, Protivo, než na tebe zavolám Krvavého barona!“

Duch naprosto nevzrušeně pokračoval v posměchu. „A jakpak se má drahoušek Minerva dnes večer? Neměl bys s ní strávit taky nějaký čas, kotě?“

„Přestaň provokovat! Ten zatracený kocour si tenhle večer užil už dost.“ rychle odpověděl Snape a okamžitě své odpovědi litoval.

„Tááák? A kterápak měla to štěstí?“ Díval se na Snapeův rozzuřený obličej a smál se. „Snad ne paní Norrisová? Ó, to je příliš dobré. Jsem přesvědčený, že můj milovaný Argus bude dnes večer potřebovat mou útěchu, co říkáš?“

Snape si promnul bolavé oči. Mít v patách kočku bylo dost zlé. Ale kočka  _a_ duch, to už byla noční můra.

„Co se děje, Srabusi? Chybí ti nějaká vlastní akce? Fakt škoda, že ti ty dámy v Londýně zdrhly dřív, než ses k něčemu dostal, že jo, čiči?“

Mistr lektvarů rozčileně vzhlédl. „Jak ses...“ Pak upřel pohled na kočku, která si s nevinným výrazem umývala tlapku. Povzdechl si. „No jistě.“

Protiva se znovu zachechtal a začal zpívat:

 

„ _Kolem kotle v kruhu chodí,_

_jedové tam drobty vhodí,_

_Oheň hoří a v kotli bubliny_

_volá, volá, kouzlo z hlubiny._

_Už mu chutí v těle cuká,_

_něco vzrušeného ťuká.“_

 

A pak propukl v smích a tančil kolem mistra lektvarů. 

„Zmlkni, Protivo! _Krvavý barone!“_ Samozřejmě, po zmíněném duchovi ani vidu, ani slechu.

„Myslím, že to zazpívám zítra ve Velké síni. Co říkáš, kotě?“

Gingerhead žalostně mňoukla. Význam toho zvuku byl Snapeovi naprosto jasný. Znamenalo to  _„Nakrm mě!“_

„Milosrdný Merline,“ zamumlal. „Přísahal bych, že by ta kočka dokázala sežrat celého draka úplně sama.“

Gingerhead ožila nadějí.

„Na to zapomeň,“ zasyčel a otočil se zády ke kočce i k duchovi. „Vy dva si jeden druhého zasloužíte, ale já vás mám plné zuby. Jdu do postele a jestli se byť jen jeden z vás opováží rušit můj odpočinek, budete tančit v rytmu kletby Cruciatus!“

Pochopitelně, ani Gingerhead ani Protiva nevypadali, že by na ně výhružka udělala vůbec nějaký dojem. Kočka pochybovačně mňoukala a Protivovo vyzpěvování ho provázelo celou cestu až do jeho komnat.

 

_Samotnému se v posteli těžko usíná,_

_Chceš něco horkého a tvrdého mít,_

_ale já přijdu než ráno zaťuká,_

_tvůj vychrtlý zadek za svůj si vzít._

 

Mistr lektvarů vešel k sobě do sklepení, prásknul za sebou dveřmi a kočku i ducha nechal za nimi.

_Konečně ticho a klid,_ pomyslel si vyčerpaně.

**********

Gingerhead:

„Mám hlad“

„Ty máš vždycky hlad,“ poznamenal Protiva.

„Neměls mi zahnat služebníka. Kdo mi teď přinese jídlo?“

„A co takhle nájezd na kuchyni?“

Gingerheadin ocas sebou začal škubat. „Nájezd?“

„Proč ne? Obvykle tam chodí jen domácí skřítci.“

Teď kočka slintala blahem. „Domácí skřítci?“

Protiva se zahihňal. „Existuje jediná věc, ve které naprosto souhlasím se starým Srabusem, kotě. Rád bych tě někdy viděl proti drakovi.“

Kočka zuřivě zavrčela. „Jestli najdeš vhodnou pánev na smažení, buď mým hostem.“ Zatřepala hlavou a přihladila si jazykem neposlušnou srst. „A teď, kudy do kuchyně?“

**********

Snape se svlékl, posadil za stůl a přivolal si lehkou večeři a láhev silného vína. Jedl v tichosti a vychutnával si tolik potřebné soukromí. Když měl plný žaludek a alkohol v krevním oběhu pěkně hřál, sáhl po grimoáru a našel předpis na lektvar, který se chystal dnes večer vařit. Dožvýkal poslední kousek sendviče a procházel si seznam přísad. 

Šalvěj, ochranu poskytne. _ Dvakrát tolik. _

Pelyněk, pro třetího oka otevření.  _ Mám. _

Chlupy, peří neb šupiny z dotyčného zvířete.  _ Klidně tunu. Mám. _

Šantu, pakliže zvířetem jest kočka. Pro zvíře jiné nahlédni do seznamu níže.  _ Mám. Za předpokladu, že „dotyčná kočka“ nevyplenila veškeré moje zásoby. _

Dračí šupiny, na prášek drcené.  _ Mám. Zajímalo by mě, proč jsou potřeba. _

Ropuší nohy, na jemno sekané.  _ Mám. _

Vodu pramenitou, za ouplňku nabranou. Sedm kapek.  _ Mám. Jestlipak by tohle fungovalo na toho vlkodlaka? _

Zdá se, že postup je jednoduchý; pro mista lektvarů, samozřejmě.

Snape zvedl hůlku a namířil na kotlík na druhé straně místnosti. Ze špičky hůlky vyletěla ohnivá šipka a kotlík se začal zahřívat.

Opřel se, upíjel víno a vychutnával si praskání plamenů a nepřítomnost mňoukání.

**********

Domácí skřítci v bradavické kuchyni zaječeli hrůzou, když na dřevěném stole uprostřed místnosti přistála obrovská prskající a škrábající ryšavá kočka. Rozšířené oči strašidelně svítily, ocas mával a uši se tiskly dozadu. Kočka skočila ze stolu na podlahu, z podlahy na kredenc, svištěla vzduchem a chňapala po kořisti.

Vyděšení skřítci křičeli a slepě pobíhali místností, mizeli, nahodile se přemisťovali a vráželi do sebe, zatímco kočka shazovala všecko, co jí stálo v cestě; kuchyňské potřeby, židle, talíře a několik ubohých skřítků.

**********

Snape, stojící nad nad bublajícím kotlíkem, rukávy vyhrnuté k loktům, vhodil špetku šanty do vroucího lektvaru. Kapalina krátce vypěnila a když ji začal míchat po směru hodinových ručiček, usadila se. Naklonil se dopředu a nasál páry vystupující z lektvaru. Strašlivý zápach ho donutil zašklebit se.

_ Smrdí to jako kočičí moč, _ pomyslel si znechuceně.  _ To nevypiju ani za nic. _

**********

Skřítek Farfy se svalil přes rendlík a přistál na břiše. Než se mohl vyškrábat zpátky na nohy, váha té šílené kočky ho přišpendlila k zemi. Farfy cítil na krku její horký dech a byl to ten nejodpornější smrad, jaký se kdy dostal do skřítčího nosu. Rozklepal se a snažil se osvobodit, ale marně. Kočka mu olízla temeno hlavy, jako by testovala vzorek večeře. Farfy řval a bylo mu jasné, že se jeho život chýlí ke konci. 

A pak ho něco osvítilo.

Luskl prsty a přivolal mísu kuřecích stehýnek.

Naštěstí pro skřítkovstvo na zemi Gingerhead usoudila, že pečená kuřecí stehýnka jsou lákavější než umouněný domácí skřítek.

**********

Snape se posadil na židli a prohlížel si kalnou tekutinu v lahvičce. Vypadala tak, jak by správně vypadat měla, ale bez otestování vzorku to nemohl říct s jistotou. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, ale kočka nebyla v dohledu.

„Kde je ta prokletá kočka, když ji člověk potřebuje,“ povzdychl si a položil lahvičku na stůl.

Testování účinků lektvaru bude muset počkat do zítřka, anebo do té doby, než ho kočka milostivě znovu poctí svou přítomností. A kdyby se náhodou rozhodla nevrátit nikdy, tím líp. 

Při té myšlence se uchechtl.

A pak uslyšel zaklepání na dveře.

**********

„Co teď?“ Severus Snape si přitáhl černý hábit blíž k tělu a zahleděl se na Hagrida s jasným roztrpčením.

„Omlouvám se, profesore, že vás nenechám odpočívat,“ zamumlal poloviční obr. „Jen jsem vám todleto chtěl donýst.“ A podal mu kočku, která si blaženě olizovala fousky. 

Snape automaticky převzal kočku, kterou mu Hagrid podal a v tom samém okamžiku toho litoval. To zvíře bylo _ těžké.  _ Odfrknul, vypustil kočku na zem a Gingerhead kolem něj odklusala dovnitř a uvelebila se tam jako doma. Hagrid pořád vypadal znepokojeně.

„No? Chtěl jste ještě něco jiného, Hagride?“

Hagrid studoval prach na svých botách. „Ve skutečnosti, profesore...“

Snape si nechal zajít chuť zavřít mu dveře před nosem. „No tak mluvte, člověče. Je dost pozdě.“

„Rozumějte, profesore, ta kočka se dneska večer chovala ošklivě.“

„Což není nic nového, ne? Ošklivě se chovala jeden každý večer v tomto týdnu,“ vyprskl vztekle. „Kam tím míříte, Hagride?“

„Vloupala se do kuchyně,“ řekl nakonec Hagrid. „Udělala z toho místa kůlničku na dříví a zranila několik domácích skřítků. Slyšel jsem je mluvit o stávce, profesore. Ředitel bude zuřit, až to zjistí.“

„Nebuďte směšný, Hagride. Domácí skřítci nikdy nestávkují!“

„Jo, možná ti, co nikdy nepotkali tudletu kočku.“ prohlásil Hagrid.

_ Pravda. _

Snape si povzdychl. „V pořádku, Hagride. Uvidím, co se dá dělat.“

Zavřel dveře a vrátil se do své pracovny, následován vrnící Gingerhead. Snape přidal pět kapek lektvaru do svého vína a pozvedl ho k obličeji. Po chvilce váhání si obsah nalil do krku.

_ Nic. _

Upřeně se díval na kočku, která si šťastně umývala zadek. _ Pořád nic.  _ Slyšel předení a občasné zavrčení, ale neslyšel žádnou řeč. Prošel si znovu předpis, ale co se toho týče, věděl, že pokyny dodržel. 

Zmožený únavou, jemně si masíroval spánky a cítil nastupující migrénu.

„ ...hloupí dvounožci, o nic lepší než domácí skřítci, kde je moje svačinka, pitomečku? Potřebuji, abys mě krmil a pečoval o můj kožíšek a hladil mě a taky abys mě uctíval. Můj dědeček byl faraonova kočka a já jsem tady uvíznul s bezcenným otrokem, jako je tenhle. Zírá na mě a nemá ani páru o tom, kdo já jsem a zanedbává svoje povinnosti, moje jídlo a vychvalování....“

Mistr lektvarů ohromeně vstal, když uslyšel kočičí reptání. Pak se mu znovu vátila schopnost používat hlasivky. „Komu říkáš pitomečku?“

„Ani jedno jídlo podávané včas, žádná hračka k rozcupování, jenom tenhle páchnoucí, mastný, chrápající, opičí...“ Gingerhead najednou vzhlédla, zaskočena náhlým poznáním, že ji Snape skutečně slyší. Zahleděla se na něj s novým zájmem. „Rozumíš, co říkám, člověče?“

Snape se usmál. „Ano, kotě, rozumím.“ A vycenil zuby v úsměvu, který by dokázal přimět jeho studenty, aby si ušpinili kalhoty.

_ Hra začala. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Muž a kočka

Kocour zíral na Snapea žlutýma, nestárnoucíma očima.  _ Tenhle člověk možná není tak naprosto neschopný, jak se zdál na první pohled. _

„Zajímavé,“ řekl kocour po krátké odmlce. „Jsi mnohem vynalézavější, než jsem ti připisoval,“ dodal a olízl si přední tlapku. _Z té zatracené vlhkosti tady ve sklepení se mi kroutí srst,_ pomyslel si otráveně. 

Snape neměl, samozřejmě, ani ponětí, co kočce proběhlo hlavou. Tak se jen ušklíbl. „Děkuji vám,  _ Vaše milosti, _ za vaše laskavá slova.“ utrhnul se a z jeho hlasu odkapával jedovatý sarkasmus. „A kdybys teď laskavě vypadla z mého sklepení a z mého života, byl bych ti velmi vděčný.“

Kocour se překulil na bok a začal si olizovat obrovské břicho. „Obávám se, že to udělat nemůžu. Aspoň do té doby, než vyprší Protivova lhůta a to budou ještě dvě noci. _ Velká Matko všech koček, smrdím jako domácí skřítek. Musím si vyčistit kožíšek.  _

Snape se zamračil. „Jaká lhůta?“

Kocour vzhlédl a pomyslel si, že ten člověk je přece jen kapku pomalejší. „Před týdnem jsme uzavřeli sázku a Protiva vyhrál. Za trest musím strávit týden ve tvé společnosti.“

„Sázku o co?“ 

Kocour se zatvářil poněkud rozpačitě. „Ale tak dobře, mohl bych ti to říct. Líp, když to uslyšíš ode mě než od Protivy. Tvrdil jsem, že dokážu sníst desetinásobek své váhy. Protiva řekl, že nedokážu.“ Odmlčel se, jako by znovu prožíval šťastné chvíle. „K mé velké hanbě jsem snědl jen stodvacet kilo tuňáka a kuřat. Ještě čtyři a půl kila navrch a vyhrál bych sázku.“

Snape pozvedl obočí, očividně ohromený. „No jestli je to pro tebe nějaká útěcha, taky bych vsadil na tebe. Hlavně potom, co jsem tě viděl večeřet,“ dodal se škodolibým úsměvem.

Kočičí tvář se rozzářila. „Díky. Bylo škoda prohrát, zvlášť když uvážíš, že nácvik toho dne ráno jsem zvládnul skvěle. Ani jedno stehýnko nezbylo,“ dodal kocour a hrdě škubnul ocasem.

Mistr lektvarů rychle překonal překvapení. „Tak teď, když jsme si to vyjasnili, mi vysvětli, co mám udělat, abych se zbavil tvé společnosti.“

Kocour zamrkal. „Ale proč?“

Snape se na kočku zeširoka usmál. „Protože jsi to nejvíc sobecké, domýšlivé, nesnesitelné a chamtivé stvoření, na jaké jsem kdy narazil.“

Rozhostilo se tíživé ticho. „Nejsem domýšlivý.“

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. „Ale prosím tě. Dokonce ani Lockhart není tak domýšlivý.“

Kocour vstal a prohlížel si jeho obličej. „Přísahal bych, že mě máš rád,“ zamumlal pod fousy.

„Mít rád tebe? To už bych raději na veřejnosti objímal chlapce-který-přežil a vyprávěl mu, jak úžasného má kmotra, než abych strávil další minutu v tvé přítomnosti.“

Kocour na něj zíral a neměl absolutně žádnou představu, o čem ten člověk mluví, ale tvářil se, že chápe, o čem je řeč. Každopádně bylo jasné, že to myslel jako urážku. „Nemáš mě rád.“

„Správně.“

„Vážně mě nemáš rád.“

Snape založil ruce na prsou. „Míříš tím někam?“

„Jak mě můžeš nemít rád?“ _Tomu nerozumím,_ pomyslel si kocour, dokonale zmatený. _Má tu čest být mým sluhou a klidně ji zahodí? Proč?_

„Můžu začít třeba tím, že mám celé tělo pokryté škrábanci.“

„Neměl jsi mě nakopnout a šlápnout mi na ocas. Ty kopeš, já škrábu.“ _Možná si mě spletl se psem._

„Moje hábity jsou plné chlupů.“

„ _Nejkvalitnější_ kočičí srsti, když dovolíš. Odpuzuje vodu a v chladných zimních večerech úžasně hřeje.“ _A to nemluvím o znamení věrného služebníka._

„Znečistil jsi mou ložnici a koupelnu.“

„Měl jsi mi přivolat bedničku.“ _Jak dokáže být natvrdlý._

„A co ta nehoda v mé třídě? Pamatuješ si na tu akci se šantou?“

„Fajn, tak jsem závislák. Potřebuju pomoc, ne odsouzení. _A jen tak mimochodem, nezbyla tu nějaká ta šanta?“_

„A co Fawkes? A Moudrý klobouk?“

„Jsem šelma. Kočky prostě loví ptáky. A pokud jde o klobouk, odmítl mě zařadit do mé koleje.“

Snape na kocoura překvapeně zíral. „Ty jsi  _ byl zařazen _ do Zmijozelu?“ 

„Manipulativní, intrikán a nenažraný, to je to, co o mně klobouk řekl,“ odpověděl kocour a hrdě zvedl hlavu.

Chvíli bylo ticho. Mistr lektvarů zjevně přemýšlel o časech, kdy slýchal, jak ho popisují stejnými slovy. Kromě nenažraný, samozřejmě. „A co obtěžování ostatních učitelů? Máš vůbec představu, do jak velkých problémů jsi mě dostal?“

„To nebyla moje chyba,“ protestoval kocour a rozvaloval se na břiše, roztomilý jako kosatka. „Já jsem jen nevinný kocourek.“ _Uvidíme, jestli to zafunguje. Ale k čertu, neskočil na to._

„Merlinův zadek, nevinný. Temný Pán je nula ve srovnání s tebou!“

„Kdo?“

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. „Nech to být.“

„Mimochodem, ohledně toho chlápka Lockharta, udělal jsem jen to, o cos mě požádal, pamatuješ?

„Dobře, to uznávám. Ale to, co jsi provedl profesorce McGonagallové, bylo neomluvitelné.“

Kocour zamrkal a něco jako škodolibost mu zasvítilo v očích. „Prosím. Ale jen proto, že ty jsi na dietě, nemusí hladovět všichni ostatní. Musím udržovat svou rodovou linii. Jen jsem následoval své instinkty, jak jsi osobně poznamenal na vaší schůzi.“  _ A jednou, až budu mít dost dědiců, uskutečním svoje plány na ovládnutí světa. _

Mistr lektvarů zamyšleně hleděl na kočku. „Ty máš výmluvu na všecko, že?“

„To bych raději měl mít, po sedmi životech,“ odpověděl kocour pyšně. _A možná se ve společnosti nadřazeného tvora taky něčemu přiučíš, člověče._

„Existuje nějaký způsob, jak bych tě dokázal přesvědčit, aby ses choval slušně, než ti ta lhůta vyprší?“

Kocour si olízl fousky. „Vysvětli 'chovat se slušně'.“

„Tak za prvé, žádné škrábání nebo drápání.“

„Pokud mě nebudeš kopat a šlapat mi na ocas, myslím, že to zvládnu,“ souhlasil kocour.

„Nebudeš trousit chlupy na moje oblečení.“

„Kocour protočil oči. „Ale no tak. Jak si asi myslíš, že to udělám? To bys mě taky mohl požádat, abych přestal dýchat.“ _Výborně. Já a moje velká huba. Tahle hláška byla zvlášť dobrá, kotě._

Snape vycenil zuby. „Pouvažuji o břitvě a holicích lektvarech.“

Kocour vstal, hřbet vyhrbený do oblouku. „Jen to zkus, jestli se odvážíš!“

Nastal okamžik rozpačitého ticha. Pak Snape povolil. „Dobře. Tak je na to oblečení aspoň netřepej schválně.“ 

Kocour se taky uvolnil, podrbal se na uchu a vyslal do vzduchu obláček srsti. „Budu se snažit, to je všecko, co mohu říct.“

„Existuje jakákoliv sebemenší šance, že mi nezničíš i zbytek sklepení?“ Sarkasmus v jeho hlase by dokázal celou třídu utopit v slzách.

Kocour si olízl genitálie. „Existuje jakákoliv sebemenší šance, že bude moje jídlo podáváno včas?“

Snape se posadil do křesla, přísný obličej poznamenaný únavou. „Tohle je beznadějné,“ zamumlal.

„Budu velebit okamžik, ve kterém zmizíš z mého života.“

Kocour na něj zmateně pohlédl.  _ Pořád mě nemá rád.  _ A to bylo víc, než kočičí ego uneslo. Seskočil z postele a z původně černých hábitů, na nichž seděl. Přiklusal k sedícímu profesorovi, vyskočil mu na kolena a začal příst. „Ale no tak, Srabusi, nebylo to přece vždycky špatné,“ řekl a třel si hlavu o sevřené lidské ruce. 

Mistr lektvarů se zamračil. „Neříkej mi tak. Nikdy,“ varoval Gingerhead.

„Fajn. Tak jak ti mám říkat?“

„Předpokládám, že oslovovat mě 'profesore', to bych po tobě chtěl příliš, že?“ Kocour zavrtěl hlavou. „Dobře, tak tedy 'profesore',“ odpověděl unaveně a znovu si začal otírat hlavu o jeho ruce. 

„Večeře?“

Snape se zasmál. „Po nájezdu do kuchyně? Ne, nemyslím. Ředitel bude bez sebe, až o tom uslyší.“

„Nakrm mě a já jim tu stávku rozmluvím.“

Pozvedl obočí. „Jak to uděláš?“

Gingerhead zazářily oči. „Zuby a drápy, samozřejmě.“

„Pokud to zvládneš, tak je určitě také dokážeš přesvědčit, aby tě pravidelně živili výměnou za tvoji... ochranu proti všem škodám,“ navrhl Snape.

Kocour téměř zalapal po dechu.  _ Jak to, že to nenapadlo mě?  _ Pak se stočil na člověčích kolenou a předl. „To bych mohl udělat. A tos byl překvapený, že jsem byl zařazen do tvé koleje,“ vrněl.

Snape se na dlouhou chvíli zahleděl na kočku. Pak neochotně natáhl ruku a pohladil kočičí hlavu a kočka blahem přivřela oči. „Možná...“ ale nikdy ta slova neřekl nahlas. 

Kočka na něj upírala oči. „Ano, možná...“ _ Možná bychom ty a já mohli být přátelé. V jiném čase a na jiném místě, ale ... _

Ale ten okamžik pominul.

„Takže, kdy odcházíš?“

Kocour si olízl tlapu. „Někdy toto pondělí. Nesnáším hady.“  _ Obzvlášť toho velkého, co se plazí tvou cestou. _

Snape zmateně zamrkal. Ale už se vzdal pokusů pochopit kočičí logiku.

„A když teď teda zůstávám,“ řekl kocour, „je tu někdo konkrétní, kdo ti obzvlášť leží v žaludku?“

Severus Snape, současný mistr lektvarů a bývalý smrtijed, se usmál širokým, zlomyslným úsměvem. 

„Popravdě řečeno, kočičáku, někdo by tu byl.“ 

Kocour ucítil lidskou ruku, jak ho hladí po zádech a začal příst hlasitěji.

_ Ještě bude zábava. _

 

 

 **Poznámka překladatelky:** v originále kocour sežral 270 liber tuňáka a 10 liber už nemohl, což přepočítáno na kila ( 0.45kg/libru) dává těch 120 + 4.5 kg. Skoro třináctikilový kocour, no potěš, to už ani tak není velká kočka, jako spíš malý tygr.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Nespoutaná Gingerhead + Epilog

Nad Bradavicemi vyšlo slunce a začínala teplá říjnová neděle. Obyvatelé hradu, studenti i profesoři, většinou ignorovali první sluneční paprsky a jen se převalili v posteli, aby si dopřáli ještě nejméně hodinku spánku. Harry Potter, chlapec-který-přežil, si uvnitř nebelvírské věže protřel oči a tajně si přál, aby mohl zůstat v posteli stejně jako zbytek jeho přátel. Ale on musel vstát a obléci se, protože Oliver Wood naplánoval dnešní famfpálový trénink na brzké ráno. 

Chlapec se s povzdechem posadil a vklouznul do pantoflí. Pod svým levým chodidlem ucítil něco měkkého a lepkavého. Lekl se, že nešťastnou náhodou zašlápl Ronova mazlíčka a ohnul se, aby se podíval. Když tu nechutnost uviděl, vykřikl odporem.

Uvnitř jeho pantofle ležela zkrvavená a vykuchaná krysa. Naštěstí ne Prašivka, ale stejně mu ten pohled obracel žaludek. 

„Hedviko, „řekl zlostným tónem, „kolikrát ti mám říkat, abys sis netahala úlovky do mého pokoje. Podívej se, cos udělala!“

Umýt se do koupelny odskákal po jedné noze, aby se zkrvavenou šlapkou nedotknul podlahy. Když později zjistil, že jeho oblečení a boty obsahují podobné dárečky, už neměl šanci dorazit včas.

Hedvika se marně snažila vysvětlit, že to všechno udělala kočka, ale po pátém pokusu to vzdala a smířila se s tím, že její člověk je v mezidruhové komunikaci beznadějný případ.

**********

Kapitán nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu byl dost zklamaný, protože Harry nebyl jediný, kdo nedorazil včas na trénink. Fred a George Weasleyovi přišli taky pozdě. Příliš pozdě na to, že se toho dne probudili brzy, což byla mimořádná událost sama o sobě. Vypotáceli se z postele a skoro jim spadla brada, když uviděli, v jakém stavu je jejich oblečení.

„Mamka nás zabije,“ poznamenal George, když se vzpamatoval z prvního šoku.

„Teď zapomeň na mamku. _V tomhle_ nemůžem vylézt ven! Wood bude muset trénovat bez nás, dokud nepřijdeme na způsob, jak to spravit,“ dodal Fred.

Domácí skřítkové, kteří mají na starosti prádelnu, asi něco pořádně zpackali. Každičký kousek oblečení, patřící Weasleyovic dvojčatům, získal tak oslnivě fialkový odstín, že by se ho i Lockhart zdráhal nosit. A navíc se zdálo, že se oblečení přinejmenším o číslo srazilo. Nejvíc k vzteku to bylo u spodního prádla. 

„Blbí domácí skřítci,“ brblal Fred. „To snad vyprali s holčičíma kalhotkama, nebo co?“

George vytáhl hůlku a seslal na hromadu zničeného prádla přeměňovací kouzlo. Fialková barva chvíli poblikávala a pak se změnila na zářivě růžovou. A ať se snažil sebevíc, barva se odmítala změnit na jakoukoliv jinou.

Novina o Fredu a Georgi Weasleyových, vycházejících ze společné koupelny ve stejných růžových županech, které jim stěží zakrývaly hubená kolena, ve vteřině obletěla Bradavice a rozchechtala studenty všech kolejí. Zvlášť zmijozelští si přišli na své.

Domácí skřítci, dokonce i když byli vyslýcháni samotným ředitelem, se „zapomněli“ zmínit, že byli jistou kočkou přinuceni zamíchat oblečení těch chlapců mezi dívčí kalhotky.

**********

Arguse Filche probudil zvuk pronikavého, dožadujícího se mňoukání. Posadil se a po včerejším uklidňujícím lektvaru se mu trochu zamotala hlava. Pak ho rázem otupělost přešla a nahradila ji hrůza. Jeho kočka škrábala na dveře a naříkala, aby ji vypustil ven. A za zavřenými dveřmi mohl školník slyšet ten nejstrašlivější zvuk ze všech – vřískání kocouřích nápadníků. 

Paní Norrisová se mrouskala.

Skrz zaťaté zuby trousil nadávky, vstal, zarýgloval dveře a začal své zoufalé kočce šeptat uklidňující slova. Věděl, že neexistuje způsob, jak by mohl zmírnit její trápení. Ale nikdy by nedovolil, aby jeho anděl padl za oběť té hordě nadržených kocourů venku. Dokážou přežít, dokonce i v obležení.

Filch neměl ani ponětí o tajném spolčení mezi kočkami na hradě. Aniž by to lidé tušili, jedna jistá kočka rozšířila během noci mezi populací bradavických kocourů zprávu o mrouskající se samičce.

**********

Zlatoslav Lockhart třesoucíma se rukama roztrhl balíček. Konečně, expresní sova doručila z Londýna jeho na míru šité hábity. Podržel je proti světlu a obdivoval, jak se jemná tkanina na slunci třpytí. Netrpělivě ze sebe shodil obnošený hábit, který byl nucen posledních pár dní nosit, a při pomyšlení na dotek hedvábí na kůži pocítil takřka sexuální vzrušení. Pak to uslyšel.

Nahatý pohlédl dolů a uviděl tu prokletou kočku, jak na něj hledí obrovskýma oranžovýma očima. Kočka znovu mňoukla a olízla si fousky. 

Lockhart zbledl, když si uvědomil, jak moc je vystaven ostrým kočičím drápům. „Jdi pryč.“

Gingerhead zamrkala. A pak se protáhla. 

Když uviděl, že se kočka pohnula, skočil kouzelník na postel, přelezl své nové šaty a skrčil se co nejdál od kočky. „Jdi pryč,“ zasípal.

Kočka zvedla zadní tlapku a nevzrušeně se podrbala za uchem. Pak vyskočila na postel a očichala Zlatoslavovy nové hábity.

„Neopovažuj se ani dotknout mého nového oblečení, ty bezcenný všiváku,“ vyprsknul vztekle.

Zdálo se, že sebou kočka trhla, když uslyšela urážku. Dlouze se na něj zahleděla a pak se kradmo přisunula těsně ke schoulenému kouzelníkovi. Když ucítil na tváři kočičí dech, strachem ztuhlý Lockhart stiskl oči a čekal, že mu ostré drápy každým okamžikem rozseknou obličej. Když začala kočka očichávat jeho nejintimnější partie, strach přešel v děs, a jediná myšlenka, které byl schopen, patřila drápům, ostrým jako břitvy a slonovinovým tesákům. Pak se kočka odtáhla. Sotva stačil otevřít oči, když strašný smrad, doprovázený zvukem drápání, naplnil jeho chřípí.

Kočka se vyčurala na jeho nové šaty.

Lockhart sledoval odcházející kočku a cítil, jak mu slzy stékají po tvářích.

Teprve pak si uvědomil, že to není jen kočičí moč, co tak strašně smrdí.

Zlatoslav Lockhart se taky počural.

**********

Byla neděle večer, když Severus Snape zaklepal na dveře kanceláře profesorky McGonagallové. Když vstoupil, stará čarodějka ho pozdravila s mrazivým pohledem.

„Ano, profesore? Chtěl jste něco?“

Rty se mu zkroutily v náznaku ušklíbnutí. „Jdu si odpykat svůj trest, Minervo,“ pronesl hedvábným hlasem.

„Tenhle vtip není k smíchu, profesore,“ vyštěkla.

Založil ruce na prsou. „Tohle je první a poslední pokus odčinit kočičí hříchy, Minervo,“ varoval ji. „Ber, nebo nech být.“

Podezíravě se na něj zadívala. „Nemyslíš to vážně.“

Pozvedl ruce. „Fajn, Minervo, ať je po tvém. Já odcházím,“ řekl a otočil se zády. Ale její hlas ho zastavil.

„Počkej.“ Chvíli bylo ticho. „Severusi Snape, nemůžu uvěřit svým očím. Ty se mi omlouváš?“

Na bledé tváři se objevil zamračený výraz. „Zcela jistě nemám ani tušení, o čem mluvíš.“

„Skutečně?“ usmála se a pravděpodobně už si v duchu představovala, jak se tomu v budoucnu zasměje.

Pak na stůl vyskočila kočka, láskyplně mňoukla a snažila se jí otřít o tvář.

Škubla sebou v očích se jí mihnul záblesk hrůzy. „Dostaň to zvíře z mé kanceláře, Severusi.“

„Proč?“

Polkla. „Nelíbí se mi způsob, jakým se na mě dívá.“

„A jak se dívá?“

„Jako když má hlad. Jako když kuje pikle. Jako když rozumí každému slovu, které řeknu.“

Snape se usmál. „Přesně tohle on dělá, Minervo.“ Obrátil svou pozornost k Gingerhead. „Pojď sem, chlapče,“ řekl tichým, jemným hlasem, který jako by ani nepatřil obávanému bradavickému mistru lektvarů. Kočka překvapivě poslechla. Snape se sehnul a zvednul obrovskou kočku do náručí.

„Dovoluji si předpokládat, že už netoužíš uložit mi trest?“ V jeho hlase opět zněl obvyklý sarkasmus.

Profesorka McGonagallová předstírala, že čte pergamen před sebou. „Jdi pryč, Severusi. A to zatracené zvíře vezmi s sebou.“ Dívala se, jak odchází a naposledy ho zastavila. „Mám jednu otázku.“

„Ano?“

„Nemůžeš doopravdy vědět, že rozumí našim slovům, že ne?“

Snape chvíli hleděl do zářivých kočičích očí, než odpověděl.

„Ale ano, mohu.“

McGonagallová na něj zmateně hleděla.

„Měl bych to vědět. Koneckonců, je to moje kočka.“

 

**Epilog**

Byl pondělní večer a zapadalo slunce, když Severus Snape překročil hranice bradavických pozemků. Nenápadně kráčel k Prasinkám, jeden další temný stín mezi stíny Zapovězeného lesa. Noc slibovala, že bude klidná a teplá, alespoň tady v Bradavicích. Při pohledu na kočku, pohybující se vedle něj, ho napadlo, jestli bude noc klidná také pro zbytek světa. Na chvíli přerušil svoji pomalou chůzi a otočil se ke kočce. „Kam teď půjdeš?“

Gingerhead se posadila. „Na rodinné setkání.“

„Opravdu?“

„Ano,“ odpověděla kočka. „Můj bratranec Belial se právě převtělil a tak myslím, že mu oplatím návštěvu. Připadá mi docela zábavné ho dráždit, zatímco je ještě kotě.“

_ Milosrdný Merline, to existuje víc koček, jako je tahle? _

Ale nahlas ta slova neřekl. „No,“ řekl tak nenuceně, jak jen bylo možné, „můžeš vyrazit.“

„Čekáš, že uvěřím, že ti nebudu chybět?“

Snape se zasmál. „Stejně jako by mi chyběly ty stehy na zadku.“

Kočka zavrčela. „Víš, že se setkáme znovu.“

„Ne, pokud tomu budu moci zabránit.“

Kočka na něj zamyšleně pohlédla. „Možná můžeš být čaroděj, ale já mám další tři životy. Neviděl jsi mě naposled,“ varovala ho, pak švihla ocasem a zmizela.

Severus Snape byl najednou sám. Věděl, že mu bude dělat potíže zvyknout si na ticho. Pak se mu po tváři rozlil úsměv.

_ Zbytek světa, kouzelníci stejně jako mudlové, by se měl mít od této chvíle na pozoru. _

_ Gingerhead je na volné noze. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
